Tears from a Fairytale II
by Starlighter S-14
Summary: This is the reboot to my original Tears from a Fairytale. Malon and Link pairing. Link has returned from a journey that uncovered his past. He had left Malon before he told her how he felt about her but with his return comes his resolve to never leave her side again. WARNING NEW CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME VERY MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I started this story over 10 years ago, in 2003, and upon reviewing the first chapters I realize that it was in serious need of some work. So here's to a renewed version and hopefully completion of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda

The sun slowly rose over the horizon clearing the darkness of night upon Hyrule. The crisp clean morning air clung to the trees and whispered among the grass carried in the gentle breeze. Her pale lavender curtains swayed through her open window. Malon glanced towards them and closed her eyes as the wind caressed her hair away from her face. 'Another day, a new hope for me…' She could hear her uncle Ingo shuffling about downstairs, he was ready to start his day as well. She brushed out a few more knots from her hair and then set her come comb down on her vanity and with one last look at her reflection she sighed and left her room.

Her boots made soft thumps coming down the stairs, her cerulean blue dress trailed a little lower than she liked, her boots would constantly step on the hem. She lifted the skirt with her right hand, she'd have to pull the hem up later, she thought. Ingo had already made the coffee and pulled a fresh loaf of bread from the oven. He set the butter on the table and placed the eggs on her plate. "Morning, I hope you had plenty of rest. You ready for today?" Malon stiffened a bit and sat down. "Good Morning, plenty of rest and ready to go." She smiled trying to sound cheery and began to cut the bread into thin slices. Last week her uncle hurt his back doing deliveries and although he had pain relieving potions he was instructed not to carry heavy loads for three weeks. This meant she would have to take over until he was better, and even though she didn't mind doing deliveries it was being alone and away from the horses and the labors of the ranch that let her mind wander. She knew that all that time on the road would allow her thoughts to delve on her father. Over the past year Talon had fainted and collapsed three times. He had shrugged it off as over exhaustion but the last time he fell, no one was able to stir him awake and by the time the doctor arrived he was gone.

After his passing Malon kept busy with her duties and her uncle mourned in silence. Through time they managed to build a new routine and keep things normal, or as normal as it could be with only two people working the ranch.

After breakfast she headed outside and began to help Ingo load the crates of milk onto their wagon. He made sure the horse was properly secured and that all the crates were properly closed to ensure nothing spilled. They were done in less than an hour and she lingered only for a moment to grab some fruit to take as a small meal. "Ok Malon, everything is ready, here is the delivery schedule, and their payments are due to be collected at the end of the month so don't worry about collecting any payments. Malon nodded and climbed onto her seat taking the reins, "I'll be as quick as I can. These are only the deliveries to Castle Town so I expect to be back by nightfall at the latest. Will you be ok? I don't want you to stress yourself trying to manage all the chores by yourself today." Her uncle growled under his breath and made a mock expression of insult. He then shook his head reassuring her that he'd be fine. "You promise me you'll be safe, please." His eyes were clear as day he still held a fear of being left alone, of losing his only family. She smiled, gave him a quick nod and set forth on her way.

She arrived to Castle Town early afternoon, all the people were bustling around with a new excitement. There were several castle guards setting up around the entrance to Castle Town as well as the road the led to the castle. People around her spoke of a Prince from a neighboring kingdom, and some of a possible suitor for the Princess. Malon shook her head and decided to set her curiosity aside pulling out the scroll her uncle gave her from her satchel and proceeded to the first place of business. In a few hours her deliveries were done thanks to the help of her customers in unloading the crates, and so with a little time to spare she took a seat on a nearby bench and ate her fruit. Watching all the people bustling about and the children playing made her smile and think about when she might have a family of her own. A little girl stood out above all the other kids with her bright yellow dress chasing around a dog. Malon giggled at the sight of the dog running away from her affections and waging his little tail about. She packed her things and stood to leave with one last look towards the young girl but as she was distracted she bumped into someone as she turned.

"Oh my goodness, I apologize, I should have been watching where I was going." She froze as she took note of the young man she had just collided into. He wore dark violet armor with a silver crest of a crescent moon and wolf across the chest plate and a crescent moon on the shoulders. He wore silver gauntlets and long black boots that went all the way to his knees. He had a sword and a dagger on each side of his hips. "No need for apologies my lady, it's quite all right." He had light brown hair with long bangs set to one side, and his dark green eyes reminded her of the color of summer leaves at sunset. He was very handsome and made her blush when he smiled at her. "Please, allow me to introduce myself, I am Sir Elijah Ward, from the Kingdom of Osirian."

"I am Malon, from Lon Lon Ranch and thank you but I'm no lady I-"She grew nervous under his eyes and noticing this he interrupted her, "On the contrary, you are far more lovely than any Lady I have ever had the honor to lay eyes upon. You will have to excuse my being so forward, I seem to have forgotten my manners." She was sure that by now her face had become the same color shade as her hair, and being slightly more abashed now than before he mentioned how lovely she was she tried to deflect by coughing and clearing her throat. "I thank you for the compliment, you are much too kind, now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way." In trying to flee from Elijah her satchel strap caught the hilt of his sword forcing their heads to collide and her strap to rip from her satchel. "Ow!" They both gently massaged their heads, "Oh my! I am terribly sorry! I cannot believe this happened! If I could just crawl underneath a rock right now!" She was utterly mortified. Putting her hands to her face she sat back down to steady herself. "I don't think that has ever happened to me before." She looked up at Elijah at the sound of his laughter peering from in between a few spread fingers. "What? A girl trying to give you headache?" She said sounding a little muffled. "No, a young maiden trying to run away from me." He continued to chuckle, then offered his hand to help her up. She took his hand then gasped at seeing the strap of her satchel and all her belongings on the floor. "Oh no, my mother's satchel. It's broken…"

All humiliation forgotten she began to clear her things and stopped when she felt Elijah kneel beside her. "Here" He took her satchel and began to bind a leather strap tightly around the torn end of her strap and looped it through the brass ring. He finished by tying it securely then handing it back to her. "Wow, thank you." Her smile was like spring after a long winter, he blushed lightly as he began to shake his head. "No need to thank me, I broke it. I would feel terrible if I didn't help, it is quite old though, have you thought of replacing it?" Her smile waned and her eyes glossed, she looked down at her satchel tracing the symbol of the Tri Force lightly with her fingers. "It was my mother's. It's one of the few things I have of hers, including this dress." Her lips pulled into a fragile smile, twitching ever so slightly at the corners of her mouth. She could feel the ball at her throat as more tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Not wanting to let her emotions over take her she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I apologize, I must go. I would not be able to bear it if I embarrassed myself further by crying in front of someone I just met." She laughed lightly then placed her satchel over her right shoulder. She held out her hand to shake his and bid him farewell but he took her hand in both his and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Her cheeks tinged rose again as she remained entranced in his smile. "Fare thee well my lady, and please, do not be embarrassed. I believe that it was fate that intervened today, I am very glad to have met you." He let his hands linger a moment longer on hers, and feeling a bit uncomfortable she began to pull away. "Thank you, Sir Ward." He shook his head, "Call me Elijah, my lady." She nodded and waved her hand then turned awkwardly and stormed away walking faster and faster trying not to look back. Her heart was beating so fast, she didn't know if she was more embarrassed or just shocked at how forward Elijah was. He seemed to be trying to court her, "I am sure he was just being nice and trying not to make a scene…" she reasoned with herself as she turned the corner to the alley where the stables were located. She opened the door to her horses' stall and placed a coin in the caretaker's hand before hitching her horse to her wagon.

Her ride home was uneventful, but she was grateful to have something else to think about besides her life. 'Sir Elijah Ward…from the Kingdom of Osirian…too good to be true. I know I always wanted a Knight in shining armor but this is ridiculous. Besides, after she met Him…that dream had changed…' She shook her head, another tragedy in my life, she thought. 'He left so long ago…He was only 17 and he had been through so much already.' He stayed with her shortly after the Bringing of Peace leaving within a few months. They had spent almost every day together, laughing and sharing his stories. Then one day he came to her with another heavy burden weighing in on his deep blue eyes like a storm at sea.

"Malon, I don't know how to say this but at the same time I can't-I don't know how to begin…I just…Princess Zelda has been helping me with something…I have a lead but it means I have to leave. I don't want to leave but I do and it-"He stood there balling his fists and clenching his jaw until he stood back and took a deep breath closing his eyes. She remained still, shocked and confused. She wanted to help him and calm him down but didn't know how or even why this was so difficult for him to open up about. He had talked to her about everything before, or so she thought…but this was something that seemed to be hidden deep, something he was battling against following through. "It's alright." She said almost in a whisper. "If it will help you, if it will make you happy again, you should go. If you can't tell me it is alright, I don't have to know everything about you to-"He looked up at her face, meeting her eyes with a hurt expression.

"How can you say that Red? I…never mind, I'm the one not giving you much and yet you're always there for me." He hugged her closely, tightly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She placed her hands on his back and closed her hands on his tunic burying her face in his neck. "I hope you find what you're looking for…" He stepped back and nodded slowly. "I don't want to say goodbye…I don't want to because I'll feel like I am not coming back. I am coming back though, I'm afraid I don't know when. I want to tell you-but I it wouldn't be fair to-I just…be happy. If I come back soon, if I'm not gone too long, if I'm not too late I hope to-I will tell you everything." He struggled with his words and she couldn't understand why, she could only see that it was hard for him to leave but it was something he needed to do.

She wanted to tell him something too, she wanted to tell him that she loved him. That she was completely lost in her feelings for him and that she wanted nothing more than to be his forever. She just didn't know how he would take it, or if he felt the same. Days of being together were only spent talking but he never once made an advance toward her of any kind. He never held her hand, he never sat too close, he never said anything to let her know he felt anything toward her or that he wanted anything more than friendship. He was always cool and collected, funny and charming. She decided not to say anything, sparing her pain of not being reciprocated but most importantly not giving him something else to weigh him down. He carried something heavy already and he needed to find peace, if this place, if this journey would help him, he had to go.

With all her courage, she straightened up and smiled, "How about, I'll see you soon." He looked at her and his expression changed slightly, there was sadness, frustration and somehow happiness. "Thank you" he said. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a loving acknowledgement. "I'll miss you." She said. With a sigh she opened her mouth one more time but he interrupted her, "I'll see you soon!" and he turned around running out of the ranch. 'It's probably for the best…that I don't say it out loud.' She thought to herself as tears came cascading down her face. Yet she couldn't move, she just stared at the spot he was just standing in. 'Link! I love you!' her voice came screaming from within the deepest parts in her mind and soul, but she kept her promise to herself, that she wouldn't say it out loud.

The mere thought of him sent the ball back in her throat, before tears could form she shook her head and entered through the gates of Lon Lon Ranch. The lights were on in the dining area, she knew her uncle was waiting for her, but thinking about Link had brought back all the sadness that she thought she had left behind. She didn't want her uncle seeing her like that so she buried all her feelings away and mustered up the happiest expression she could. After putting the horse back in its stall and unloading all the empty milk crates she retired to the house where her uncle had left her dinner. It seemed he had gone to bed early, which was a relief for her. It was tiring trying to fake happiness and she had not looked forward to making small conversation with her uncle. She ate her dinner fairly quickly and left to her bedroom. She closed the door and stood against it for support, her room was dark with no lantern lit save for the bit of moonlight coming in from her window. "It's still open, I forgot to close it." She walked towards her window and stopped to watch shadows on the ground swaying with the wind like a dance. She breathed in the cool night air and glanced up and away towards the castle.

Tears fell down her face, her lips trembled, and her heart pounded against her chest. "Link…why haven't you come back? Where could you be?" She crumpled to the floor and began to sob quietly, "Why do I keep up my hopes for you? It has been over four years and I still weep for you! No letter, no message that you are alive. The Princess is even getting married and I'm still here…waiting for you…and yet what am I waiting for if I never even knew if you loved me back…I'm done…I am done waiting…I am going to move on and not look back." Her voice faltered, as her purpose was about to falter, finding quick resolve she wiped away her tears aggressively and stood up from where she had been cradling herself on the floor. "I am done waiting for a love that was never mine…Goodbye…Goodbye Link."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

The day had begun too early, it was well before dawn that all of the servants in the castle were already preparing for the arrival of the King and Prince of Osirian. Princess Zelda was well aware of the importance of their visit. The Kingdom of Osirian was where Link left to investigate about his past based upon the evidence she had uncovered when he had asked for her help. She had become extremely concerned with his complete lack of communication but relaxed as she felt his Triforce of Courage still emanating power from the mark on her hand. She knew he was alive, but where or with whom she had no idea. She figured she would find out as soon enough. Her father was also quite anxious for their arrival as it had been years since he had seen the King of Osirian, King Selyf.

During Ganondorf's quest for the conquer of Hyrule the King had been in hiding and the Sage of Light had been able to place a force field surrounding Hyrule, protecting the world from Ganondorfs' power. Unfortunately the force field had worked too well, not allowing their allies to aid them in their time of need, but if they were spared from Ganondorfs' evil then it had been worth it. Since the Bringing of Peace, he had sent word to all his allies that they were now at peace and welcome to reengage in their previous arrangements.

King Selyf had been a longtime friend and ally, he was of the neighboring kingdom of Osirian, whose royalty was said to be the descendants of the great Hylians of the Wolf. According to the archives Princess Zelda found the Hylians of the Wolf were originally from Hyrule, they were a people comprised of sorcerers whose magic was a gift from the divine Goddesses as well as a kinship with extraordinary wolves. They were nearly twice the size of a standard wolf, stronger, and faster, with glowing blue eyes and thicker fur comprised of the darkest shade of black that could melt into shadow. The wolves would protect them and guide them in times of need. With the passing of the ages, their population dwindled and other Hylians grew afraid of them due to their powers and because they were always in the company of those strange wolves. Shortly afterward they were persecuted for the notion of being in allegiance with dark magical creatures and conspiracies of overthrowing the throne. The last remaining village of the Hylians of the Wolf was burnt to the ground and the survivors escaped from Hyrule guided to Osirian by their wolves to start anew.

In no time at all the descendants began to settle and build the thriving city of Oscillus. People came from all over the world, a few settled, others spread the word and soon Osirian became the great kingdom it is now known to be. Most of the descendants remained as royalty while others traveled and left their teachings behind. As time passed only a few remained with the knowledge and power of the original sorcerers while the rest were forgotten, passing unto legend. The Wolf was made their family crest, and it is displayed proudly by the Knights of the High Court, and the royal court.

While Zelda was unsure as to whether or not believe the legend of the Hylians of the Wolf the pendant that Link had shown her had their crest on it. The Great Deku Tree scrub had chosen to call upon Link after his defeat of Ganondorf. When Link had gone to see the Great Deku Tree scrub Link told her he spoke about when he first arrived in the forest. He showed him the blanket he was once wrapped in as well as a silver pendant on a long silver chain. The pendant was in the shape of a shield with a crescent moon and a wolf embossed on the front of the shield. It was heavy, with a slit down the middle and hinges at both ends of the shield. There was a small hole at the bottom tip of the shield but other than that no indications of how to open it. The symbol itself was enough for Zelda to find the old archives on them as she remembered that her father once received many scrolls with the very same crest. She had hinted that Link may be a descendant of their royal line but he had taken it as a joke. Nevertheless he took all the information she gave him and left for Osirian.

She had given him a letter in which it indicated he was an emissary of Hyrule sent to investigate his family tree. She had hoped that it would be enough to allow him access to their archives so that he may further his knowledge of where he came from. She pitied her friend, a deep sadness overwhelmed her only to think that he had gone all his life never knowing who his parents were, if he still had family left alive, and if so, why had they abandoned him?

She was shaken out of her trance by her hand maid who had knocked at her door a few times, worried that she had not answered the hand maid opened the door and that had caused Zelda to stand immediately from her chair. "Apologies my lady, but the King and Prince of Osirian have arrived. They are being taken to the throne room as we speak, please my lady, are you ready?" Zelda nodded and smiled letting out the air she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Come along Cassie, lest we be late to receive our guests." The hand maiden opened the door further and stepped into the room to allow Zelda to pass in front of her. As they made it to the throne room her father stood from his chair and held out his hand for her to sit at his side.

The grand doors opened with a soft click that echoed in the high ceilings of the room. The Herald stepped in first, he bowed and cleared his throat, "Your majesty, my lady, the King and Prince of Osirian, King Selyf and Prince Idwal. Zelda had never personally met King Selyf, she had imagined a short man, round and with a great beard but he was, a tall man. He had strong facial features, and his hair was greyed with hints of light blonde hidden in between. He had a clean trimmed moustache that blended into a long beard. His eyes were light blue in color but senescent and adept, his eye brows cast a light shadow upon them making them appear grave and humorless. Still, he smiled as he entered opening his arms to her father for an embrace. Her father approached holding out his arms and closing the embrace, each man giving the other light pats on the back before parting. King Selyf held onto her fathers' shoulders and spoke softly, "It has been too long old friend. I am glad to see you again." "You as well, Selyf, you as well. These past years have been difficult to say the least." King Selyf nodded understandingly. "I will not burden you with our troubles, I-"King Julius trailed off upon seeing the young man behind his friend. Zelda also now looked away from King Selyf, her eyes opened wide as they rested on Prince Idwal. She gasped aloud and placed her hands on her mouth as she recognized her friend, the young man she had just been thinking of only moments before. He was dressed in silver armor, the crest of Hylians of the Wolf embossed across his chest plate with hints of gold along the fur of the wolf. The crescent moon seemed to shine and she noticed moon stones embedded along the shape of the moon. His hair was longer and tied back, his eyes were wiser but still held that joy and innocence he had always had. The armor he wore made him seem taller and stronger too, perhaps he was. As soon as their eyes met he smiled and winked at her only to regain his composure as he approached her father. He bowed and offered his hand to him, "Your Highness, King Julius," he said with a polite smile. Her father, King Julius, stood there staring at him dumbfounded, for a moment he was speechless until, he ventured to speak, "Link? Is that you?" Link nodded and smiled even wider. "I am very intrigued, am I to be indulged in my curiosity with how this came to be?" He looked from King Selyf to Link to his daughter. "That will be quite a story indeed my old friend. I will not bore you with the details but I will tell you that it was only a few years ago and many thanks to your daughter that I was finally reunited with my son, Prince Idwal or as you may know him, Link." His smile was gracious and his eyes were filled with an intensity that no words could describe.

"As you well may recall my friend several decades ago we were in the midst of a civil war. There were extremists who sought to place their own leader as the rightful ruler. He was one of the descendants with great power, I had never seen them used the way he did. Still, he had placed a rather large army attacking the southern borders, we all thought his plan was to cut off our food supply and lure me to yield my throne so as to avoid the starvation of my people. Needless to say we took the bait and followed with my entire army, seeking to end this civil war once and for all. In secret he led his personal army to storm the castle and kill the royal family. My wife escaped, she ran herself into exhaustion at the borders of your Lost Woods. I cannot tell you for certain what allowed my son's life to be spared, however I believe it was the power of our people that led my love to your sacred Deku Tree. The rest, my son tells me, you are already fully aware of." The King of Hyrule and Princess Zelda were left speechless, they were saddened to learn of how Link's mother was persecuted and of her untimely death. Still, Link had found his father, and his home. "I apologize, my dear friend, it was quite the tragedy that befell your family, however I am overjoyed that both you and this strong brave lad were able to find each other at last." King Selyf nodded and smiled sadly at his friend. "I appreciate the sentiment, now, let us move onto lighter matters. What has King Julius been doing since the Return of Peace?" King Julius chuckled and clasped his friends' shoulder turning to lead him out of the throne room. "Come Selyf, let us enjoy some drinks in my personal study and we shall speak of all that has happened. We shall laugh and be merry and speak of tragedies no longer." King Selyf smiled even wider and he chuckled aloud, "I will drink to that my friend! I will drink to that!" and he reached to clasp his friends' shoulder in return. Together they left the throne room, their laughter leaving faint echoes behind.

"It seems we were forgotten." Link smiled at Zelda. She turned to face him and touched her hands to her face. She bounded towards him with enthusiasm as she laughed to herself. Taking him into her arms she embraced her friend then pulled away shaking her head in disbelief. "What a turn of events Prince Idwal." She said sarcastically. "What a turn of events, when I sent you out to discover your blood lines I could have never imagined that you were none other than the missing Prince of Osirian. Ha! What have you been doing with your time all these years? I have a thought to be cross with you for not sending me any kind of letter or message! I began to believe the worst had happened were it not for this connection." She raised the back of her hand to show her Triforce mark, he sighed and took her hand in his to study the symbol. "I apologize Z, I know I should have sent word with anyone, they were all more than willing but I was so enveloped with it all. Learning about everything that has to do with my family, my heritage, my mother…My father has told me so many stories about her. I went on journeys with him, we visited almost every town and village in Osirian. He introduced me to our people and I was accepted. I felt overwhelmed and when it all finally stopped spinning I realized that it had been four years since I had been back." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I never thought that I would find my family, where I came from, who I was. I had found my father, this man who recognized me almost immediately. All the years lost with him were caught up in those four years but I never forgot you. I never forgot Hyrule, my friends and especially not…not her. I meant to write, I meant to, I really did. My father says that now that I have assimilated to my title as Prince of Osirian and that my people accept me as their heir to the throne I am to be introduced into society all across the map. That is why he is here, in Hyrule. He seeks the aid of your father in throwing a ball for that, inviting all the kingdoms in our alliance, but I am so nervous."

Zelda placed her hand on his, knowing of his life thus far and what a turn it had suddenly taken. "Oh Link, I know how you must feel. Having always been the outsider to those you believed were your kin to being thrown into an adventure of a lifetime and now…now into society as the future King of Osirian. I understand how overwhelmed you have been, I understand why you weren't able to send word, and I apologize for acting the way I did. Still, what do you have to be nervous about? You battled Ganondorf himself and won, what can a room full of socialites do to you?" She laughed and patted his hands. He nodded laughing with her, blushing for being silly to think he should be nervous at all. She was right, he had faced evil, and had won. A room full of royalty would be nothing. "You're right Z, what would I do without your wise advice?" He laughed again. "Come, let us continue into the gardens and you will tell me all. Lunch should be served shortly and then we can meet with our fathers and see what they have decided in concern to your ball. Oh how exciting, we haven't had a ball since we celebrated the Bringing of Peace." He smiled and held out his arm to escort her into the gardens. "Somehow I think that I am not the ball type, but my father insisted that to appease the royals you must throw a celebration with lively beverages, lots and lots of them."

They left for the gardens and sat by the fountain surrounded by the most beautiful white and pink roses. The aroma emanating from the flowers was calming, they sat in silence for a moment enjoying the sound of the bubbling water flowing, until Zelda spoke first. "It seems like ages ago we met not far from here. Now we sit in peace, which at that time I believed would not come to pass unless you helped me. Thank you Link, I still cannot thank you enough for believing me back then." His lips pulled into a smile, "We were both children, I was eager to believe that I was needed, that I was important and that I mattered. For the first time I heard from someone other than Saria that I was needed. Of course that later changed and after that I just wanted to help everyone and save the land. Save it for my friends and for her…Zelda have you seen her? Have you heard about how she is doing?" Zelda giggled and turned to face her friend. "I have, I have." She nodded. "And? Are you going to share?" She laughed louder this time. "Of course, she is doing well, the ranch is thriving. Although…"Her smile faded and she looked away from her friend. Her gaze fell upon the tree casting a grand shade over them, the leaves were beginning to brown and wither, which meant the seasons were upon their transition. "What? What happened? Zelda look at me! What happened?" His tone caused an ache in her heart, her eyes clenched but she had to tell him. "Link, Malon's father passed away while you were gone." He stood instantly, "What!? Talon? No! How? Why? How is she? Is she ok? What happened?"

Zelda finally turned to look up at him, tears at the corners of her eyes, "I am not certain, all that was said was that he collapsed and never regained consciousness. It happened last year Link. She is doing well though. Her uncle and her run the ranch now, I can only assume that they are coping however they can, personally I cannot tell you how she is but you could go see her…Go to her Link. I am sure that she would appreciate you seeing her." He shook his head, he had begun to pace back and forth in front of her but now seemed defeated by a stray thought. His shoulders slumped and he sat next to her again with his elbows resting on his knees. He sighed and buried his face in his palms. "How can I face her Z? I was so enveloped in my own joy of finding my father and she lost hers. Do you know that when I left to see her, to tell her that I was leaving I was such a coward? That I couldn't bring myself to tell her how I felt?" He shook his head again and continued to hide his face from her. "I can answer that easily, I know why you didn't tell her and it's not because you were a coward. You knew you were leaving, you didn't know how long you would be gone and you didn't want her to place her potential happiness on hold for you. You didn't want her waiting in case you never returned. You didn't know where you were going, who you would meet, how you would come about discovering who you were and if it was in hostile territory. You could not have known, and what if she would have felt the same and waited for you, passing by on happiness elsewhere. Do not feel guilty over finding your kin, how were you to know that her father would pass? You need to see her, be her friend and comfort her. She has suffered a loss but you are her dear friend and I am sure that you could help her. In time you could even tell her how you feel and hopefully be reciprocated. Then you will truly be happy for you would have it all. Everything you have ever wanted." She stood up and walked in front of him reaching out to place her hands on his shoulders.

He looked up from his hands and nodded, "Thanks Z, what would I do without you?" She smiled and shook her head, "That is something that not even I could see." She laughed and brought a smile again to his face softening his features. "I deserve that, still, thank you. I will see her this evening, after lunch I will go to her." His heart beat loudly against his chest at the thought of seeing her again. His love for her knew no bounds, how could he have been away from her for so long? He didn't know but he knew that he never wanted to be far from her again. Now that he had all the answers to his past it seemed as though a great weight had been lifted from him and now everything was clearer than it had ever been. He would be her best friend, her confidant, and hopefully her lover and partner in life. "Good, I hope all goes well. If everything is agreed upon with our fathers you may even be able to escort her to the ball." She nudged him and winked. He blushed, "I have no idea how she is going to react when I tell her about me." All of a sudden a million thoughts rushed in and caused a spinning sensation to overcome him. He closed his eyes tight,

 _What if she does feel the same but won't come with me? What if she doesn't want to leave the ranch? It is her home, her life, but he can't live without her…would he give up his throne? His newfound purpose?_

He shook his head, urging those thoughts to leave his mind. He would think of it as it happened, he had to know if she loved him back first. Zelda's eyes rested on him, worry written on her face. She was about to speak but her attendant approached her first. She nodded and tapped his shoulder gently. "Link, lunch is served, come let's eat. Then you can go see her." He nodded and followed her back into the castle.

Lunch had gone smoothly although he barely touched his food. The two king's seemed too enveloped in their plans to notice but Zelda noticed. It seemed that King Selyf had convinced her father that the ball should happen in Hyrule, helping ease all the kingdoms about Hyrule and their newfound peace. King Julius was more than happy to oblige, it would take place within a month and in the meantime King Selyf and Link would stay in the castle. They were to send out invitations as soon as possible, but Link barely acknowledged them. As soon as the meal ended King Julius invited King Selyf to his study once again for further planning. Zelda retired to her chambers but not before giving her friend a gentle touch of encouragement. "Everything will be alright Link, just go to her, you'll see." He nodded and waited until he was alone. He went to the guest room he was shown to where his trunk was already placed by the foot of the bed. He opened his trunk and pulled out his familiar green tunic. "Hey there old buddy, ready to go out?" He laughed at himself for speaking to his clothes and began to remove his armor leaving only his white leggings and old white shirt. He placed his tunic over his head and adjusted it with his belt. He pulled out his old boots and gear and turned to look at himself in the mirror. There he was, his old self, with one last adjustment to his collar he turned to leave his room.

He made it out to Lon Lon Ranch just as the moon began to shine it's brightest. The familiar sight sent chills down his spine, there was a thrilling feeling, and excitement but also angst and worry. What would she say? How would she react? The nerves began to overwhelm him but he quickly shrugged it off. He ushered Epona, his trusty steed forward. She too seemed excited to be home. Passing the gates he found it eerie that there was no familiar voice in the wind. She was not in the corral as she used to be, she was not singing. Was it the passing of her father that discouraged her? Or was it something else? He stopped Epona just outside the stable door. He looked up towards the window high above him and noticed it open. He could have sworn he had seen a hint of red just moments before. Gathering all his courage he dismounted Epona and took aim with his longshot. He shot away at the wooden beam of the window sill and pulled himself up slowly and quietly. He peered inside the room, all was dark there was not a candle lit. Her lavender curtains flowed gently in the breeze and he eased himself carefully inside. The light from the moon cast his shadow on her floor, he hoped she wouldn't be startled by him. As he looked around his heart nearly stopped as his eyes finally rested on her form laying on her bed. Her beautiful scarlet hair surrounding her face, a strand tangled in between her fingers. Her face holding a sad expression even as she slept, he noticed a tear like a diamond shining at the corner of her eye. "Malon." He whispered.

She stirred at the sound of her name, her nose scrunched and her eyes rolled around underneath her eyelids. He noticed her long dark lashes, the delicate shape of her eyebrows. Her pale skin, resembling porcelain under the moonlight. Her night gown revealed more of her shoulders than he was used to seeing, the thick straps only covering so much, it seemed snug and tight around her chest and loose below clinging lightly to her thighs. The long gown pulled up slightly revealing up to her knee holding a pillow in between her legs covering her other leg. Her blankets were tossed to the foot of her bed and he could see a few goosebumps on the surface of her arms. "You are so beautiful, Red, it's as if time has stopped keeping your beauty at its peak. I have missed you incredibly." He sighed, "I thought you would have still been awake." He closed the space between them and kneeled in front of her. He leaned in to kiss her gently on her forehead but as he was nearing her face her eyes shot open.

 **Author's Note: This chapter was completely redone. Reading my previous fic I realized that the influence of all the things I was exposed to at the time really took it to so many different directions. Either way I hope this new change leads to a better story telling.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

The moon was now at its highest in the night sky. There was a silence in the air that hung heavy like the quiet before the storm. King Selyf stood in his chambers observing out into the field of Hyrule. He stirred from his reverie at the sound of his attendant and counsel Quintus entering his chambers. "You called for me your Majesty." He bowed and stood firm in the dimly lit room. King Selyf turned and faced him nodding as he approached a chair nearby and sat. "The letter has been sent?" His breath disturbed the flames from the candles forming sinister shadows over his face. "Yes you Majesty, the letter had been sent. We should expect a reply within two weeks. Upon which we should learn as to whether we will be traveling to the Kingdom of Noreyes." The King nodded again, "This alliance with Noreyes, it is imperative that we attain it as soon as possible…now that everything here is at peace it is the perfect time…" He paused raising his head, "Here is not the place…we must make sure that my son understands that we need this alliance. The only request that Noreyes had was the marital union and I have yet to discuss this with him. He has gone correct? To see that girl he claims to be in love with?"

"Yes your Majesty, he left promptly after lunch. He should have reached Lon Lon Ranch by now." The King placed his hands together and toyed with his ring, he sighed and closed his eyes resting his forehead on his knuckles. "I knew it was a mistake to come here before we had that matter settled. He was so adamant to not stall this visit any longer…and I could not think of any reason to deny his request. I did not want to have to resort to this but he leaves me no choice, I will not risk my plans for his delusions of love…Send him…send Elijah to deal with her. Leave no trace of her, I don't care how he does it. Burn that ranch to the ground if he must."

Her eyes were foggy with sleep, yet they still shone like stars with the moonlight. He wanted to be swallowed whole in the vast ocean that were her eyes. She sat up a little resting her weight on her elbows. He could not speak, he could only hold her gaze with his own. Her soft face, her parted ruby lips unable to make a sound. It seemed like an eternity passed before she finally spoke. "Am I dreaming?" His heart seemed to want to beat out of his chest as he moved closer to her. "No Red, not a dream, I'm back. I'm finally back." She furrowed her eyebrows and began to blink away the last remnants of sleep. Shaking her head she sat up more and backed away into the wall. "No, it can't be…I just-and now you're…this is a dream! It has to be!" She shut her eyes tight and placed her hands over her face. Light sobs made it to his ears and he moved to sit beside her. He hesitated a moment before finally wrapping his arms around her fragile form. "Malon, it's ok. I know that I've been gone for a long time, I know that I left you with nothing, no information about where I was going and for what reason, I know…I am so sorry. I'm so sorry Red." He clung to her shoulders caressing the back of her head as she cried into his chest. "This can't be real. You left and I never heard from you, not even once. All I wanted was some sign, anything that you were still alive. After everything, after all the many dangers you faced I refused to believe that something had happened to you for years. But then I just, I just…I've been so alone. Alone without you and then…and…but you're here." She looked up at his face, he had tears of his own threatening to fall from his perfect blue orbs that held a storm of emotions. "You're here…" She had calmed her sobs and had taken that final shaky breath after a good cry. He reached over and began to wipe away her tears with his fingers, "You shouldn't cry Red, for someone who always holds the sun in her heart it is truly heartbreaking to watch you cry." He held a small smile on his face and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Where have you been? Can you tell me now?"

"Elijah! You have been summoned." One of the castle guards had found him in the kitchen. He had served himself a late dinner after his patrol, he thought he would finally have some time to eat as he was quite famished. Now came the summons, he sighed and set his plate aside and nodded at the guard. He stood and made his way to the guest room of his King. He arrived after a few moments and spoke to the guard outside the door. They opened the door and he went through to see his King.

"Elijah." Quintus spoke stepping into the light. More candles had been lit, the dim lit room from before held a brighter glow and the King's attendant motioned for him to sit. The King was nowhere to be seen. Quintus cleared his throat calling his attention and Elijah moved to sit at the table before him. "I was summoned Quintus, was it by you?" Quintus also took a seat and began to pour some fragrant hot liquid into a cup. "Yes, son, I summoned you. Tea?" Elijah had never tried it before but shook his head as he waited for Quintus. "Very well, I understand you must be tired. I have summoned you to discuss a delicate matter. There is a ranch in the middle of Hyrule, a young maiden resides there. It is called Lon Lon Ranch. This maiden poses a threat to the security and future prosper of our Kingdom, you are ordered to eliminate this threat…by any means at your disposal…It must be done as soon as you are able. If I may, I would suggest tomorrow night, after you are rested to minimize error." He sighed, as though this were a great burden he was passing on to him. "This girl, I met her earlier today. I don't understand how she is a threat?" Quintus took a sip from his tea, the cup clattering as his hands shook. "It is not our duty to question our King, merely to fulfill his orders as per the oaths we have taken. We can only hope that they are for the better of our Kingdom, what we do must always be for the good of our people." At this held a finger to his lips to silence what threatened to escape Elijah's lips, he nodded in the direction of the bathing chambers and shook his head signaling that they were not alone nor speaking in private. "I shall come by tomorrow afternoon to your chambers and let you know that all is ready for you. Take no one, this is a task for you and you alone."

Elijah stood and nodded, "It shall be done Quintus." He turned to leave and glanced back one last time before walking out the door, Quintus sat still his head bent over his hands. 'He knows this is wrong…that young woman…Malon…what has she done?' He left quietly and walked back to his room, the previous hunger had left him. Quintus stood and left his tea on the table walking towards the bathing chambers. "It is done your Majesty. She will cease to be a concern by tomorrow evening." The King sat in the tub, amidst rose petals and relaxing oils. He had a wet cloth covering his forehead and eyes, resting his head back on a small pillow. "Thank you Quintus, I understand this was not an easy request to carry out. You are dismissed, send the hand maidens in to finish my bath." "Yes your Majesty." And he turned to leave the King to his bath. 'May the divine Goddesses forgive me, this innocent woman…' He shook his head and walked into his own room for a sleepless night.

They spoke a long time, the moon had come and gone, and now the sun came to greet the new day. They never left each other's embrace, and now sat in silence, reveling in each other's company. He leaned his head on top of hers and inhaled her sweet fragrance reminiscent of gardenias. He remembered she had once told him that gardenias were her favorite flower, the smell of them so unique, they reminded her of her mother. He had ventured into the forest searching for them and sure enough he had found bushes and bushes of them. He had collected a few by the roots and taken them to Lake Hylia, to the doctor that loved to experiment. He had asked him to make a special soap with their aroma, excited to try something new he had obliged. She still went to buy it from him, he smiled.

"Link? If you're really royalty, what are you going to do now? Are you really going to be King?" What she really wanted to know was how she stood a chance to be with him now that he had a new life. Now that he was a prince he would most likely marry a princess…like Zelda…"I will fulfill my duties to my country, and if that means becoming King than yes. I will be King. I never thought that would be a role for me, I recall Saria asking me if I was going to marry Zelda now that I was done saving Hyrule, she laughed and suggested that as the Hero of Time it was an option. But Zelda is my friend, just my friend. I have never looked at her in that way." Malon shifted a little uncomfortably and then settled for stretching her legs. "My uncle will be up soon. I should get dressed." He frowned for a moment, not wanting to let her go. "Mal, I need to tell you something." She looked up at him and met his eyes, they were hypnotizing. "Ok, but I thought you had already told me everything. There's more?" He closed his eyes breaking the trance and took a deep breath. "Malon, when I left I was struggling with myself, I wanted to tell you something but I knew that if I did I would only hurt you because I didn't know how long I'd be gone. Then again, I didn't know what you would say and if it was not what I wanted to hear I didn't want to leave with a feeling of hopelessness." She eyed him in confusion, "I know, I'm not making myself clear. I don't know if you feel the same and I've avoided telling you this because for the first time I was genuinely afraid. I still am."

He stood off the bed and kneeled before her taking both her hands in his. "Malon, when we first met you befriended me no questions asked. You saw a lost little boy and sought to help me. We only grew to be greater friends, closer than I have ever been to anyone else. And now, here, as the great Goddesses as my witness, I have to confess that I am profoundly in love with you. You merged with my soul, you have me new hope, and now my heart beats only for you. I know this is a lot to take in, so much information in one night but if you'll have me, Malon, I want to be the Knight in shining armor that can sweep you off your feet. Or Prince…" He laughed nervously. Tears streamed from her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It all seemed so surreal, only hours before she had questioned everything about her feelings towards him and had decided to let him go. Now he was here, confessing as though from a dream of hers, a dream come to life. "I, I don't know what to say. I" His smiled began to wane, his fears showing in his eyes. She froze as she realized her words were contradicting her heart, she wanted to say that she loved him too but her voice wouldn't follow through. Her throat muscles had tightened almost to a close. Deciding quickly she slid off her bed to kneel with him and cupped his face in her hands. She lost herself for a moment again in his eyes then slowly closed the space between them. Her lips caressed his and gently opened to mold around his. The feeling of her soft lips against his was shocking at first but then he realized what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her, deepening the kiss and begging for more.

She pulled away from him, reluctantly and whispered on his lips, "I have been in love with you for so long. I still am, and I always will be." He smiled as his heart soared higher than ever before closing in on her lips once again. He took his hand and softly touched her check following the lines of her face. With his other hand he reached to the other side of her face tangling his fingers in her silky smooth hair. She embraced him by the neck and gave into her need of him, feeling as though their souls were becoming one. A knock on her door awakened them from their world of just the two of them. "Mal? It's time to get up, are you still asleep?" Ingo's voice came through the door, a hint of worry in his tone. Her face was flushed, her lips a little sore, breathlessly she answered that she'd be right down. Turning her head back to her love she smiled and made his heart stop. "I need to get going, he hurt his back last week and can't do too much lest he make it worse." She bit her bottom lip, lost in a train of thought she spoke in a more serious tone. "I just don't know where we go from here…what are we going to do now?" He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I just confessed my eternal love to you and asked you to marry me Mal, what do you mean where do we go from here?" He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. She seemed stunned at his blunt question, "You mean, you didn't just ask me to be with you? You asked me to marry you?" She said incredulously. Link laughed even harder, "Yes Red! I know I want to wake every morning like this. I want to know every day that you are mine and that I am yours. Together forever bound. Me and you."

She couldn't believe his words, she was lost in her own world of exuberant joy. Outside she was still, quiet, lost in thought but inside she was screaming with utter bliss. "But, what are we going to do? Am I to leave the ranch? What am I to become?" His eyes softened, he himself had been afraid of these questions she now brought to light. "You are to become my wife, and I your husband. If we stay here and live a quiet life or if we go and decided to rule my kingdom together, it is our choice. We have the world in our hands, just choose." Tears formed in her eyes, "You'd leave your kingdom for me? You would be willing to live the rest of your life here if I chose?" He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes briefly before answering. "Osirian had a plan before I arrived and changed everything, if I chose to reject my place as heir they would fall back to it. It's a new life for me, I have never lived as royalty before you know that. If what you wanted was to stay here then that is what we would do. I recall, however, that you dreamed of placed beyond these walls. You wanted adventure and to learn of the world. Your uncle would be fine, we would hire people to work for him and he'd be living a calm peaceful life. Managing the ranch without overworking himself. We can do anything." He kissed her forehead and stood up holding out his hand to her. She took it and lifted herself from the ground but was silent.

"I'll tell you what, I need to go back to the castle, now that I came here and everything went so well I have to speak with my father. I can give you as much time as you need to think things through, and decide what it is you want to do. And if you decide that you don't want to be with me then I will respect that too." Her head shot up at him immediately and she stared at him with hurt in her eyes. "My dream came true when you told me you loved me. Why would I not want to be with you? You make me whole! I don't need time to think! Link I want to be with you, no matter where we are, I want to be with you. I've never imagined that leaving this place would ever be a real possibility but now that it is I am not going to throw it away. I will go with you." He smiled and laughed in joy quickly picking her up by the waist and spinning them around. He set her down and planted a long passionate kiss. "You have made me the happiest man in existence!" They held each other and time stood still. She leaned into his chest and lulled herself with every beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breaths. He lost himself in her scent and her warmth wanting never to part from her side and feel the cold from the absence of her.

"I have to get going, I can't let my uncle handle everything. He's going to start wondering why I haven't left my room." She giggled as she felt resistance from her trying to pull away. "I don't want to let you go." She could hear his playful tone and smiled, "You have to go too, you said you needed to talk with your father?" She shifter her head and placed a small kiss on his jaw line. She felt him shiver a bit at her touch and ventured another kiss. "Mal? Please don't tease me like that, I won't be able to leave if you keep doing that." She giggled again, "Oh really?" but she left his embrace and began to walk to her dresser. "I need to get dressed and you have to get going, we will have the rest of our lives to share many more moments like this. I promise." She said while pulling out a simple white dress with dark blue hem at the bottom of the skirt and surrounding the neck line. She stepped behind her folding screen but poked her head from the top. "Link I need to change." He still stood in the same place she left him at but he had a smile that traced all along his face from ear to ear. "I can wait…I actually need to give you something before I leave." He blushed and looked away, "I can turn around." And with that he turned to face the window. Malon shook her head and removed her night gown resting it over the top of her divider. She put on her dress that rested just below her shoulders revealing more of her smooth skin than usual. The sleeves ended at her elbows and the skirt danced at her ankles. She walked around the divider and opened a drawer to take out her belt and adjust it snugly at her waist. "You may turn around now Link." She said sweetly. He faced her now and froze at the sight, she was truly a vision, even in the most simple of dresses her radiance was uncontainable. "Wow, to say that you look beautiful just doesn't seem like enough." Rose tinted her cheeks as she walked towards him, "Thank you, you don't know how you make me feel when you say things like that. I get butterflies in my stomach, this happiness, it can't be measured." She held his gaze and smiled, "You said you had something to give me?" He was reluctant to break away from her eyes but it was important. "Yes, I do." He grinned and untied a small pouch from his belt.

"This is the only thing that can truly seal our promise to be wed. This is my promise that I will never stop trying to make you happy, my promise to love you for all time, my promise to give you and only you my whole heart and soul." He pulled out the most precious of rings, a gardenia in full bloom made of pure white diamonds placed perfectly with great detail and precision on the petals. The band was silver with emerald leaves surrounding the gardenia diamonds. "Will you have me as your husband?" Tears glistened down her cheeks, she held out her hand for him and nodded, "Yes, I will, I will have you as my husband." Light sobs escaped her lips as he placed the ring on her finger. They embraced one another and kissed with a yearning fire. As they separated to take in air her smiled and kissed her forehead once more. "Now I really must be going. I've held you up long enough and I really need to speak to my father now." He grinned and winked as he made his way out the door.

Malon stood in her room in disbelief eyeing the ring now placed securely on her finger. 'It is so beautiful' she thought, 'How am I going to tell Ingo?' Said uncle was too busy in the barn clearing out the stables to notice Link leave the ranch. Epona had been grazing in the corral and he had not even recognized her. Not long after as he walked out with a couple of buckets he noticed Malon walking out of the house. "Well it's about time Missy. Don't tell me that lil' drive into town tuckered you out?" She smiled and shook her head walking over to him. "Uncle, there is something I need to speak to you about…and I'm not sure how you will take this bit of news." Ingo furrowed his eyes brows, slightly confused in how she put it. "Well spit it out, we don't have all day." Nervously she tapped her fingertips together and ground her boot into the dirt. "Link has returned…" "Link?! You mean that fella you were head over heels for?" She nodded slowly. "Yes and we were talking…a lot…about where he'd been and what he had been doing all this time and…he asked me to marry him and I said yes." The last part she blurted out with haste and glanced up at her uncle unsure as to whether or not he had understood what she said. He was silent for a minute until he made a gruff noise and set the buckets on the floor. "It's about time, took him long enough. Comin' around here for a long time with nothin' better to do but take up your time. I figure he would sooner or later." She was shocked to say the least not expecting this reaction from him but her nerves had calmed and she had stopped fidgeting. "Yes but what will you do? Will you be ok here at the ranch? By yourself?" He laughed heartily, "Malon if the only thing that has been keeping you from leaving is you being worried about what I will do then you have been wasting your time. There is always something left to do around here and as for company I'll be fine. There's a lady out there in Kakariko that has struck my fancy and I've been meanin' to ask her to come out here with me and marry me too! So don't you fret, I'll be fine. Been needin' some alone time anyway, you're just too needy sometimes." He shook his head and laughed to himself. "I know that fella will make you happy, and I hope that you'll come visit me sometime. In the meantime, let's get back to work. Soon you'll be outta here and I'll need as much done as possible." She smiled and jumped up to hug him, there needed to be no more said, she knew everything had fallen into place.

By the end of their work day she just needed to take the rest of the empty crates to the mill at the other end of the ranch. She had loaded the four of them onto a small wagon and began to pull them towards the mill. Evening was fast approaching, the stars had come out and began to twinkle like diamonds. She sighed dreamily, 'I wear diamonds now too.' She glanced down at her hand and watched the petals sparkle against the last rays of the sun. All the horses had been led to the barn and there lay a silence now over the corral, it seemed unsettling for a moment as she noticed not even the crickets were chirping. The wind was still as the sun had finally set, darkness covered the ranch now. The shadows played tricks on her eyes, she thought she saw movement near the entrance to the mill. She approached the door with caution and stepped carefully as she opened it. There was nothing stirring inside, only old hay strewn across the floor and old crates packed against the far wall. She stepped inside waving her hands around carefully in search of the lantern that sat near the door. As her fingers hit the cold glass she picked it up and struck a match to light it. With the light of the flame she saw a man standing directly in front of her and was startled dropping the lantern in the process. The glass shattered upon the floor, she was bling in the dark with a man she had hoped she had imagined.

Her skin crawled as she felt a hand cover her mouth and a whisper against her ear. "Don't make a sound, don't scream, I don't wish to harm you." He felt her nod as she trembled against him. "I don't know why, but you have been targeted by someone very powerful. I know you're not a threat to anyone, I saw it when we met and I feel it in bones that this is wrong. Just outside this mill I have placed a ladder against the high wall. Outside the wall there waits a horse, the horse is saddled with supplies and a cloak, take it and ride south. Keep going until you reach the Kingdom of Noreyes, there you will find the nearest village at the end of the wood and seek out a woman by the name of Daeni Vilpe. Remember that name, she will take you in. Tell her Elijah sent you." He heard her gasp at the mention of his name but shushed her immediately. "I know, but please, you have to hurry. I need to fake your death and if you're still here when they come they'll know I helped you escape and they'll come after you." The moon had risen now and he could see her pale face more clearly. Tears glistening her eyes confused she stared towards him in silence as she continued to tremble. "Hurry now, go!" He shoved her lightly towards the door but she resisted. "Why? I don't understand? Please, can't you find Link? Find Link! He'll save me from whoever it is you say is after me!" He shook his head vigorously, "There's nothing the Prince can do now, please trust me. I wish there was another way." She continued to look at him with the most tragic eyes, her world had crumbled in a second and she didn't even know why. He heart seemed to break at the sight of her and he clasped his hands in his as he reached in to kiss her hands he noticed the ring. He stared at it for a moment then faced her again. With one hand still on hers he reached to her face and tried to wipe away her tears but they kept falling endlessly. "I'm truly sorry for this" He took hold of her wrist and forced her ring off, "What are you doing?!" She tried to take it back but he took hold of her shoulders and turned her towards the door with brute strength. "You have to get out of here now!" He shouted and as she was almost out the door she felt tug at the bottom of her dress and tear a piece of it off. There was a nail that stuck out and fastened the piece of cloth to it. He shoved her out the door to which she tripped and fell unceremoniously on the ground. She saw him toss the ring into the mill and strike a match right after. It was then she took notice of a bottle he held with a clear liquid and a piece of cloth dangling from it. He put the match to the cloth and it lit instantaneously. He then tossed the bottle into the mill where she heard it shatter. He turned to her and picked her up continuing to shove her towards the ladder he had mentioned. "Your uncle and animals will be safe. I promise, but you have to go. Now!"

She dumbfounded, in shock, all she could think about was her ring. "M-m-my ring! MY RING! What did you do?!" He held her back as she almost ran inside of the mill now ablaze. "Can't you see I'm trying to save your life?! I have to make them think you were still inside! NOW GO! Put on the cloak and ride south like I said! Daeni Valpe, find her!" He pushed her against the wall hitting her face against the stone. Almost catatonic she grasped the ladder and began to climb. She hear another breaking of glass as she made it over the wall, the fire had grown and smoke was now clouding the sky. She put on the cloak and mounted the horse heading south. As she looked back towards the ranch she knew he would see, everyone would see and he would think she had died. It was only this morning she had found her happiness, only this morning she had finally hear him say he loved her. Her precious ring now gone, trapped in flames burning away at it like the pain from losing everything burned at her soul. This was truly goodbye, this was the end of her life as she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda

Earlier That Day At the Castle:

Quintus paced in his room, he continuously stopped to glance out of his window, waiting for the sun to be at its highest. His hands quacked with anticipation, beads of sweat formed on his forehead there was an urgency with which he needed to speak with Elijah but he knew that in doing so he was committing treason, he also knew that ordering the death of this young woman was something he could not bear. He had committed so many unspeakable actions for the King, he had never questioned nor denied him but this was different. The consequences of her death were unpredictable, the King did not understand, or he didn't care, in which case he had finally become reckless in his quest for power. The older man studied his reflection, his dark brown eyes were tired with two deep shadows cradling them. He ran his hand over the smooth top of his head and combed through the short gray hair above his ears and all along lower half of the back of his head. He straightened out his dark red tunic with golden vertical stripped patterns and smoothed over his long white loose sleeves. He pulled on his collar a bit his nerves making him feel as though he were suffocating. Taking a deep breath he began to walk toward his door.

He was at Elijah's door within minutes cautiously looking over his shoulder the entire way. He knocked lightly and waited impatiently for Elijah to open the door. As soon as the door creaked open Quintus pushed his way through knocking Elijah back as he entered his room. "Hey! Wha-!" "SSHH!" Quintus held his hands up in hastily quieting the young man. Elijah furrowed his eyebrows but nodded and closed his door. "The King has spies, I don't know who they are but I know they keep him well informed." Quintus whispered and motioned for him to come closer, "That mission I gave you last night, please, you cannot go through with it! The maiden has to live, do what you must and make it seem as though she has perished but please, I beg of you spare her life." The man's panic shocked Elijah, he had never known Quintus to react in such a manner let alone beg him for anything. He had always been indifferent towards him, never showing him an ounce of kindness or regard towards his feelings. Not even then…

FLASHBACK

Elijah clung to his mother as she walked through the dark castle halls. Their steps echoing against the cold stone arches. She made her way to the King's chambers and disregarded the guards at their posts as she slammed her hands upon the doors. "Open this door Selyf! Open it now!" She demanded and continued slapping at the thick wood. There was a clicking noise from the other side and his mother grabbed at the handle turning it with shaky hands. She marched into the chamber quivering with her hands balled into fists. The doors were closed in his face when he tried to follow and with tear eyes he stared up at the guards but they seemed to take no notice of him and continued to stand in place. He heard muffled screams and he gasped running at the doors, he placed his ear against the cold wood but failed to hear anything clearly. He heard more shouting and it was then a guard cleared his throat and nodded his head to the right of him. There was an opening not too far from the doors, he realized it was the drain from the King's bath chamber and as he leaned closer to it the voices became clearer.

"He hit him! That man dared laid his hands on him! How could you allow this!?" His mother yelled at the King. "Edeva please, control yourself. He is being trained, you wanted him here and I obliged. Think of this as character building, unless you want me to return you and your pathetic little whelp to that wretched little barn you call a farm!" He heard a slap and then a loud crash followed by his mothers' scream and the shattering of glass. "Do not test me Edeva! A pleasure you were amidst my sheets but ever since you birthed that bastard you have been nothing but a thorn at my side!" He heard sobs now, "He is your son! How can you treat us like this? You had promised to take care of us, you had promised to-" "To what? To make you my wife? Edeva you poor delusional woman, I was riding past your farm when I caught sight of you. You were a dirty little thing and yet your beauty captivated me…for the moment. As soon as I had bed you, you were no longer of interest to me. Unfortunately for me you were with child and then I had no choice but to keep you here. But you know what? I may have use for that little runt. As for you…you are no longer of use to me. Rest assured he will continue to be trained and if he has any self worth he will make it far."

He heard his mother gasp and then a loud thudding noise against the wall. "No!" his mother made a struggled attempt to speak. "Yes Edeva, rest…" He continued to hear gasping noises and a few thumps and scratches on the wall until there was silence. There was a scrapping sound along the wall and then footsteps. Elijah gasped and scampered away from the opening back towards the guards. He cowered behind one of them as the two doors burst open. There stood the King, his hair disheveled, his breathing uneven. He looked to the guard in front of Elijah and spoke, "Call Quintus, have him take care of that and…" He paused only now noticing the small boy holding his knees with tears streaming down his face hiding behind the guard. "Leave Elijah to Quintus as well, have him take him back to the training grounds and secure new accommodations for him amongst the rest of the trainees." He kneeled in front of him and with a sneer he spoke, "Your mother is leaving today, in fact she has already left. You will fend for yourself now. I will hold no special treatment for you, regardless of what fantasies your mother has fed you. Train and become a man, perhaps then you will cease to be a disappointment."

Moments later Elijah was brought to Quintus, he was still trembling and his tears were still falling down his small face. Quintus cleared his throat and stood in front of him. "Elijah your mother is dead." Elijah felt a shiver travel down his body but he refused to break down in front of this man, the words of the King echoing in his mind. 'Become a man, perhaps then you will cease to be a disappointment.' If he had trained harder, if he had not cried to his mother about how much it hurt when he was hit during training perhaps she would still be alive. It was all his fault, the King was a heartless and cruel man but her life could have been spared if he had been a man and not cried. Finding a resolve he wiped his tears away with his arm and stood straight looking up at Quintus. "I do not hold any pleasure in continuing this ruse about your mother leaving the castle and that is why I felt you should know the truth. You may stay and train as the King wishes or you may leave, however know that the farm that was once your mothers' has been sold and you have nowhere to return to. You will be homeless." His words were calm but cold, he nodded and spoke barely above a whisper, "I will stay sir." He hated that his voice had sounded so weak, he hated that he didn't have the strength to save his mother but he could no longer do anything about that.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ever since then he had trained harder and longer than anyone else in his brigade. He had gone as far as entering the Order of the Mystic Wolf a special force of the King's Knights, separate from the royal army and became Alpha, leader of the Mystic Wolves. "You wish me to spare her life? What value does she hold for you?" He held a calm exterior, curious as to the old man's answer. "It is not I who value her life, but know that there will be grave consequences if she dies. I do not expect you to understand, I will not trouble you with explanations, do this for me and I will do anything for you. A favor for a favor, you have my word." Elijah took his words into account, he remembered Malon, her sweetness and beauty, a reminder of she whom he had failed. He didn't want to end her life, she had done nothing wrong. "I will spare her life." He said taking hold of his dagger and sheathing it on his hip. Quintus sighed in relief and began to make his way out of Elijah's room, "I will be looking forward to that favor Quintus." He nodded without facing him and walked out the door. Elijah continued to prepare for his mission placing bottles filled with clear liquid in his satchel. 'I won't need many of these, the hay in the farm will be plenty flammable.'

Evening came swiftly, he placed a heavy dark cloak over his head and rode out towards the ranch. He searched around the ranch for a hidden area in which to enter undetected. He found the mill and found it to also be the safest place to set ablaze without any casualties. He took out his grappling hook and launched it at the high stone wall. Once secure he climbed over the wall and placed a rope ladder for the escape. He heard some noise from across the corral and spotted her headed over in his direction. 'Perfect', he thought and hid waiting for her to approach. He had to think quickly on how to go about faking the young woman's death. He looked towards the mill and noticed a small heavy wooden beam that was used to lock the mill door from the outside. He pulled at the hinge loosening it and setting it back in its place. He then hid inside, waiting for her in the shadows.

OUTSIDE HYRULE CASTLE TOWN

Horses raced out of the drawbridge, a special order given to the guards to release them from within Castle Town. As soon as they were all out the drawbridge began to rise, all twenty men galloped with great speed towards their destination. "Captain Keilo, we should arrive shortly, Alpha El should have already arrived and taken care of his mark. Why are we headed there? He never fails." The man known as Captain Keilo smirked, the moonlight glinting off his helmet he turned to his second in command. "Griff you are a fool! If you think that pathetic piece of filth will succeed you are far more delusional than his bitch of a mother ever was! Ha! That whore, in any case, tonight I shall prove that he is nothing but a failure and finally take my place as Alpha of Mystics. That undeserving garbage-" "Look! A fire!" They were almost to the ranch when Griff noticed the smoke coming from the far end of the ranch. They halted momentarily until Captain Keilo ordered them to surround the ranch. Before they even made a move a horse was speeding away from ranch south towards the woods. Captain Keilo grinned from ear to ear, "Griff! Catch that rider! Once you have captured him head towards the border of the woods and set up camp. I have a feeling that ain't the filth riding away, I will meet you there shortly. He called forth a Calypsim, a moonlight white bird used as a messenger bird for the King. It landed swiftly with the sound of a feather touching the ground on Captain Keilo's shoulder. He placed a note in its claws and sent it off, and made his way toward the ranch just in time to spot Elijah making his way down the wall.

A MOMENT EARLIER

Elijah entered the mill and noticed an opening behind a few crates. He moved a few aside careful not to burn himself and revealed a small crawlspace. He picked up the ring from where he had tossed it and threw it into the crawlspace then exited quickly. He closed the door behind him and the wooden beam fell seamlessly over the door. He surveyed his handiwork one last time before climbing out the same way Malon had.

PRESENT

"Well, well, well, the mighty Alpha El. Killed the bitch have you?" Elijah paid no mind to the man, he sat straight on his horse, looking down at him like he always had. "What is it that you seek here Keilo?" The man removed his helmet and dismounted his horse stomping over to Elijah. "It's Captain to you! You little shit! I have come to make sure you did your job! The King ordered me to come and see to it, he said you might fail and be a dissapointmen'. Har Har Har, but yer not are ya?" He sneered at him as he pointed his fat finger at his chest. Elijah glared at the man and walked past him shoving him along the way. "My my, how mature of you. Doesn't matter, the King wants to see you. Now, so move!" He shoved Elijah forward and turned to mount his horse but froze as he felt the tip of a blade against his neck and the warm hand of Elijah at his neck. "You better watch yourself Keilo, you insult me one more time and you won't have a head when you reach the underworld.

Keilo gulped and made to shove Elijah off him, but his struggle was futile as the blade only cut further into his skin drawing blood. "Fine…let go…now!" Elijah pushed the knife a little further before releasing the man with a harsh kick forward. Keilo gripped at his neck as he took the reins to his horse and mounted unsteadily. 'You will pay for this!' he thought as he kicked his horse forward towards Castle Town. Elijah smirked and headed towards Castle Town he glanced back towards the ranch, the flames had now reached high above the walls, the smoke covered the sky blanketing over the moon and the stars leaving a hellish red glow over the ranch.

The drawbridge was coming down and several guards departed racing towards the ranch. Two carriages with barrels of water were trailing behind, Elijah knew that they would make it in time to save the rest of the ranch. The mill would be obliterated, hopefully finding the ring would be enough proof of her demise. By now he had realized that the King had learned of his deal with Quintus and sent Keilo to make sure he went through with it, he took a deep breath and continued to walk on towards the drawbridge.

EARLIER AT THE CASTLE WITH LINK

Link had been awake and staring off into the horizon, the moonlight keeping the ranch well in his line of sight. He turned away and sat in his chair in deep thought over his father's reaction to his news. He had arrived by early noon and almost burst into his fathers' chambers. They had spoken previously about Malon, he had told him how he felt about her but now that he had informed him of his proposal his father had been speechless. Link wondered if it had anything to do with his royal blood, and thought it below his father to think in such a manner. He would still fulfill his duties, and be the best he could be. He knew the people would love Malon, she was the most wonderful, caring, and beautiful person he had ever met. And now he knew that she loved him too, this had been the best day of his life.

His father had dismissed him and told him that he had a lot to think about, but that everything would be fine. He had told him that he would be happy with his decision. That had been before dinner, and it had been a long time now. His father hadn't even had dinner with him and the King and Princess of Hyrule. He was worried, growing more nervous by the moment until he heard a light knock on his door. He stood immediately and ran to the door. Quintus stood there with a small smile on his face, "Good evening my lord, your father King Selyf has requested your presence." Link chuckled at his manners, "Quintus I know who my father is, you don't have to announce him like that every time." The older man nodded as he gestured for Link to follow.

They arrived at his father's chambers and he entered the dimly lit room. Quintus cleared his throat and announced their arrival. King Selyf approached them and held out his arms to his son. They embraced and he patted Link on the arms, "I have been foolish my boy. I have given this much thought but after everything I could not and I will not put an end to your happiness. If this young woman is the one who has stolen your heart then so be it, you have my blessing. When shall we meet this Malon?" Link let out a huge sigh of relief, "Father, you had me worried. I was afraid you would not be happy for me. I was afraid-" "Sshh shhh shhh, never say that you are afraid, never. It makes you weak…" There was an awkward silence and then Selyf chuckled and smiled. "I merely had to think over a few things, but I am all for your happiness. Arrange a meeting with this young woman, I should like to meet her as I said. Tomorrow morning go to her, in fact I shall go with you. I do not think it proper that I arrange personal business in King Julius' home, we are after all guests. Now, go rest my son. Tomorrow is a new day." Link nodded, his enthusiasm renewed. He could not wait for tomorrow now, he knew he would not be able to sleep, the thought of Malon meeting his father, the thought of his father's approval, and blessing. Everything was perfect now.

When he reached his chambers he opened the door to the most terrifying sight he had ever seen. The ranch was ablaze, orange and red flames licked at the far walls and danced with smoke at the top of the mill. The once dark night was now alight with the trail of smoke and a sickly orange glow. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach, his limbs felt numb and all the blood seemed to have drained from his body leaving behind a cold sweat over his face and neck. A shout from down the hall shook him awake from his daze, the distant sound of the voice seemed to grow louder and louder until it was right next to him. Zelda was saying something but her voice sounded disembodied like a muffled echo coming in waves then an ear splitting ringing followed by clarity. "Link! The guards have left to the ranch! Are you listening!? Wake up! GO! YOU HAVE TO GO!" He shook his head and headed towards the ranch. He had to get there fast, he had to get to her, he had to make sure she was safe…alive…what could have happened? Why did this happen?

King Selyf stepped over to Link's window that had the perfect view of the ranch. He smiled from ear to ear enjoying the sight. 'I just hope that fool succeeded, although I did send Keilo to ensure that if she is not dead then she is gone. Taken away, flittering into the breeze like dust.' He inhaled deeply, the smell of charred wood and hay wafting through the air sent thrills down his body. He turned away from the view and headed back towards his chambers. As soon as he entered his room he ordered for some tea and then stood in front of his reflection. He combed over his eyebrows, and ran his hands over his face smoothing over the lines on his face. 'Now Selyf, let's see that theater worthy face of angst.' He thought to himself as he practiced different facial expressions of anguish and misery saying, "Oh no, that poor girl" over and over with each distinct face.

Quintus entered his chambers and observed for a moment how the King practiced how to react upon hearing the news. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and the King ceased his mockery of sympathy. "Quintus, how is everything proceeding?" Quintus set down the tea and began, "Sir Elijah has made it into the Castle accompanied by Captain Keilo. They are on their way here." The King nodded and moved over to the table to sit down, he pointed to his tea and Quintus began to pour the tea and mix in the sugar, "And the ranch?" the soft clinking of the spoon against the tea cup was the only sound between them until Quintus spoke again, "It would seem the fire was contained to the mill, so far no casualties have been reported but the young maiden is missing. They suspect she is still trapped in the mill." The King reached for his tea cup and took a sip. "Very well, thank you Quintus." A light knock came from the other side of his door and Quintus turned to open it. "It is Sir Elijah and Captain Keilo." The King gestured for them to enter and with his hand waved Quintus away. Quintus bowed and exited the room leaving the King alone with Elijah and Keilo.

"Well?" The two men bowed and approached the King sitting at the table. Elijah spoke first, "The task is complete, as you requested." Keilo grunted and crossed his arms, "Do you have anything to add Captain?" The King asked with a lazy expression taking another sip of his tea. "Your Majesty, the girl got away, she escaped from Mr. Alpha El and made away with his horse. She was headed south when my men captured her and I ordered them to take her to the border of the woods. Just as you requested should Elijah fail." The King slammed the tea cup on the table smashing it on impact and stood with ferocity. He clamped his hands on Elijah's face and leered into his eyes, "You dared lie to me? Your King!?" Elijah's breaths sped up and his heart pounded against his chest, "You asked for a fire I gave it, you asked for her to disappear and so she did." The King released his grip only to slap Elijah across the face, "Only she didn't disappear did she? She was going to escape to the woods wasn't she? Right into my noble son's arms! He was raised in those woods, and he would have found her eventually! Oh but I shouldn't blame you should I? No, no, I should blame your upbringing. That stupid disgrace of a mother of yours, filling your head with ideas of chivalry and fantasies of one day taking my place as King…oh my, have I hit a soft spot?" The King asked with venom spewing from his every word. Elijah looked away, his eyes finding a permanent place on the floor, "You are such a disappointment, even as a man! No, you are still that foolish boy who couldn't take a hit and went crying to mommy! What is it Elijah? Nothing to say for yourself?" Elijah finally met his gaze and straightened his back to speak with a firm tone, "No sir, I have failed you. Apologies your majesty, if you let me, I will not fail you again." The King made a disgusted noise and turned away from them. "No you will not, head over to the camp Keilo has set up. Take over and make sure she does not escape. Should I see the need I will send word for you to kill her." He made a swift pivot with his feet and was face to face with him in an instant. "And Elijah…do not mistake this for an act of kindness, or forgiveness, should you not do exactly as I say I assure you that death will be the only request denied you when you are screaming for it." Elijah maintained his composure and said with utter confidence, "Yes Sir." The King waved him away and began to walk back to the table. Elijah took leave but Keilo stayed behind.

"That's it? I go and turn him into you and he don't even get a punishmen'? What? You soft on him cuz his whore of a mother got you off? Or cuz he's your little bastard?" Keilo clenched his fists and closed his eyes in anger failing to notice the King grab a piece of the shattered tea cup and shove it into his left eye. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Keilo fell to his knees and with shaky hands pulled the piece of porcelain out intact. "Heh, you're lucky I missed the bone, you would have needed a healer to pull all the tiny pieces out that shattered on impact…Do you think I need you to tell me how to treat my men? Do you think that you should be able to tell the King what to do? I don't need garbage like you in my army, I tell you what, Captain Keilo, you are hereby stripped of your title as Captain and are now…let's see…just a lowly horse manure guard. You will go to the camp and report to Alpha El as the new horse manure guard and inform Alpha El to send me a Calypsim reporting to me that you have reported for your new duty. I will need his seal on the message to ensure that it was indeed Alpha El that sent the message. Now leave and take care of that, you're bleeding all over the floor, and we are guests in this palace, we mustn't be rude. Off you go Manure Guard Keilo."

He stood losing his balance a few times before being able to leave the King's chambers. He stumbled into Quintus as he was closing the door but didn't look up, he merely covered his face with his left hand and continued walking. Quintus entered the King's chambers and noticed immediately the pool of blood on the floor. The King sat very calmly on his chair wiping blood from his hands. "It seems I need a new tea cup…send someone to clean that up, garbage spilled it's vile fluid on King Julius' floor. Also send the maids to prepare my bath." With that he turned to enter the bath chamber and closed the doors. Quintus sighed in both relief and disbelief at the man's cruel nature, 'He is the one that is vile…' he thought to himself as he left to call the proper services requested.

EARLIER IN HYRULE FIELD

She rode away, the horses' hoofs making impact on the soft grass like the beats of her heart. There was a brief silence before she heard many more horses behind her, she looked back to confirm they were following her. They were soldiers, about twenty men in silver armor reflecting the moonlight in shimmers. She urged the horse she rode on to gallop faster but the others were gaining on her. There was a strong gust of wind that blew back the cloak revealing her long red hair which only further motivated the soldiers behind her to gain speed. She tried so hard to evade capture but in the end two of them caught up riding beside her. One took his spear and thrust the blunt end to the back of her head and in an instant everything went completely dark.

She was falling, falling further than she had ever fallen before. The darkness enveloped her, wrapped around her like a cold blanket welcoming her to the sweet bliss of nothingness.

The soldiers had stopped short of trampling over her limp form on the grass. The one that hit her dismounted his horse and took her hands to tie behind her back. He pulled the cloak back over her head and carried her over his shoulder to a small metal carriage not far behind. He threw her into it and ordered the rest of the men to continue. She opened her eyes briefly only to see a bright light sneaking through the holes in the carriage. 'The sun,' she thought, 'I can see the sun.'

"I wonder how long until they put the flames out?" A soldier called out to his second in command, "I'm not sure, it's not our problem. Let's go! We need to set up camp before the sun rises."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda

The sound of the wind whipping violently at his ears was continuously interrupted by the loud thrumming of his heartbeat. His breath accelerated, Epona was straining to go faster, his whole body felt numb. Every cell in his body screamed for her to be alright and safe from harm but his gut told him otherwise. He knew deep down that something had happened to her. As Link neared the ranch he took out his ocarina and played the Song of Storms, the melody carried out into the sky and soon there were dark clouds overhead. Rain fell from the heavens, pelting down upon the ranch, the large droplets of water smothering the flames. Link entered through the gates and flew through the small path that led inside. It had become harder to see, his sweat mingled with the rain and burned at his eyes. With his left hand he wiped away at his face and urged Epona on towards the mill.

He came to an abrupt halt when he noticed Ingo crumpled on his hands and knees where most of the mill once stood. Smoke emanated from the remains and he noticed Ingo's form quivering. As he approached him it was as if he could hear the man's soul weeping. Link dismounted Epona and nodded to everyone that had arrived to help, grim faces looked back at him but he shook their gazes away from his mind focusing only on Ingo. "Ingo?" his voice faltered, he tried to swallow but his throat was as dry as Gerudo Valley. He took a deep breath instead and laid his hand on the poor man's shoulder. "Ingo?" His body stopped shaking for a moment but he did not raise his head to acknowledge Link's presence, he merely stretched out his arm from his chest and opened his hand to reveal a white piece of garment charred at the edges, the blue pattern almost gone. Malon's image in that white dress flashed before his eyes, her smile, the sun and the breeze dancing with her hair. 'Malon…' a stinging sensation pricked at the corners of his eyes, tears threatening to fall, and then he heard Ingo. "Malon…my sweet girl…no no no…" Ingo's head shot up and he began to crawl towards the far wall at the back of the mill that still stood. "She might've, she could have, she knew…if she couldn't get out…maybe…" Link followed the man with his gaze and as he realized where he was going he remembered when they were children, the hidden room at the back of the mill, and he ran for it.

He and Ingo removed the burnt remains of crates, the charred wooden frames falling apart in their hands and disintegrating into the wind. The rain still poured and Link struggled to get through the small opening. He stepped back and kicked madly at the stones around the opening. They began to give in and they fell into a pile before him revealing the hidden room. Link and Ingo lunged into the room but fell back against each other leaning back to back as they surveyed the small room. The flames had swallowed everything, the blackened stones reaching more than halfway to the ceiling of the mill. All around them was piles of ash, there was nothing left. The holes developed by the fire reaching ceiling expanded further as planks of wood fell from the weight of the rain. Link's eyes wandered at every corner of the room, every crevice but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He sat up on his knees pushing himself away from Ingo, trembling with rage he clenched his fists and pounded violently at the ash. "No no no no no NO!" He stopped for a moment when he felt something sharp pierce the skin of his knuckle. He felt around for the object and when he finally grabbed a hold of it he held it up to his eyes. It was her ring, the gardenia shaped ring of engagement he had placed upon her delicate finger just this morning. He encased his hand around the jewel, his breath quivering, and his face twisted with anguish he howled into the night. His soul had been shattered. The lamentation of his pain vibrated against the stones and shook the building to its core frightening the spectators outside. They all knew at that moment that the young maiden was dead. Perished in the flames that seemed to burn hotter than those of Death Mountain.

Ingo placed his hand now on Link's shoulder but he shrugged it away. Ingo stood to leave, his body numb, and his heart numb…now he was truly alone. He stumbled out of the remains of the mill and dragged his feet towards his home. He stopped and turned to face the people still lingering but without meeting their eyes he spoke in a hollow voice, "Malon is dead…the mill is gone…please…leave." And he turned away again continuing his solemn trudge towards his home. Everyone stared at each other and back at the mill where Link still sat in silence with his head hung low. They began to clear out slowly, casting glances back every now and then until they all made it out of the ranch. By now the rain had stopped and the sky had cleared once again revealing the pale light of the moon. The gems glistened in the moonlight and Link shoved the jewel into a side pouch hiding it away from his heart. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, it was as though he had entered a thick fog and was lost within it. It felt as though his heart were withering away, burning from the inside and collapsing into itself all at the same time. His stomach made him feel sick, a nauseating dizziness overtook him and he threw up unable to contain it.

"Why Red? What happened? Why did you leave me?" His abdomen lurched with a sickening pull and he threw up again letting go of all the pain that he had bottled up inside. His sobs sent convulsion throughout his entire body, every breath sent shocks of pain to his lungs and his throat, but the dry heaving would not cease and finally he began to cough out blood. He had scraped the inside of his throat. He clenched his teeth to suppress the cough. In a flash everything stopped and he felt warm, a warm light had enveloped him and he opened his eyes hoping it would have all been a dream. Disappointment overtook him as the sight before him had not changed, all was still in ruins only now the suns light had begun to stream in through the openings left by the fire. He held out his hand and felt the sun caress his fingertips, "Malon…my love, I would go to the underworld and back for you. If I only knew how." He left the hidden room and surveyed the rest of the remains, his eyes landing on a few glinting shards of glass not too far from where he stood. He went to them and examined the glass, some of them he recognized as the shards of glass from a lantern, the white coloring to enhance the light of the flame within was easy to place but the rest were darker. They were translucent shards of a midnight blue color and as he looked around he found two more small piles of the same glass. He held a shard to his nose and instantly recognized the scent, it was that of a special oil mixed with other ingredients to ignite instantly on contact and create an uncontrollable blaze of fire.

The realization hit him knocking the wind out of him, he lost his footing for a moment but managed to stumble out of the mill. He studied the wall behind the mill, focusing on every detail of every stone until he noticed a nick at the top of the wall. He walked towards it and ran his fingers along the marks left behind, he knew they came from a grappling hook and now he knew for certain, someone had come to claim Malon's life. He took out his longshot and lunged himself over the wall landing with a soft thud on the ground. He remained in a crouched position and studied the patterns left behind on the soil, he noticed two sets of hoof prints. 'Two horses, both came from Castle Town, both waited here for a while. One stood here longer than the other…then headed south but the other headed back to Castle Town.' He furrowed his brow and walked alongside the path of prints leading south. He noticed several more hoof prints also headed in the same direction, 'A small brigade…trailing this one.'

"Your Majesty, your father requests your presence." Link looked up to see Elijah mounted on a horse, not his own he noticed, "Were you sent here simply to retrieve me? Or were you on your way elsewhere?" Link's inquiry alerted Elijah to his suspicion, he now knew that Link had connected the trails left behind by the brigade and Captain Keilo, he had to think quickly and come up with an answer to satisfy his conjecture. "Your father sent a brigade last night back to Osirian, he wanted to make preparations for your return. I was sent to take the lead of the brigade, after your father demoted their Captain. They charged me with passing the message as I was headed this way." Link seemed to understand and nodded, "I see, I will be on my way then, after I speak with Ingo…" He turned away from Elijah facing the ranch, his shoulders sunk and his demeanor changed almost instantly. Elijah made to move on but stopped beside Link. "My condolences, your Majesty, I only met the maiden once. She seemed to be quite special, it is easy to see why she is mourned." With that he galloped away following the brigade south. Link sighed, his limbs quavering, the sickness and pain he had felt before was threatening to return.

He clenched his fists and found resolve from deep within heading back inside the ranch to speak with Ingo. He would offer to arrange Malon's funeral and help rebuild the mill, as well as hire people to help him with the ranch. He wouldn't tell him about his discoveries, he felt it was unnecessary, at least until he was able to find out more about what had actually happened. 'Could she still be alive? The fire was so intense with that accelerant her bones would be only ash…and yet…maybe…' Hope had risen, but he knew better, this hope would only destroy him later, so he pushed it out of his mind. He now only had his father and he would do anything for him.

 **IN HYRULE FIELD**

"Sir, where are we stopping? The men are tired from riding all night. I am sure the woman is as well, or-"Griff ordered a halt and turned to his soldier, "Silence! It was not part of our orders to accommodate the woman. We're not far now, the sun has risen and we no longer have the cover of night. Make haste!" He signaled to the rest of the men and they continued to ride forward, the carriage shook about as they pulled it along without care. It passed over rocks and bumps tossing Malon about. Her head constantly knocking against the metal walls, the shackles ripping into her skin tearing it open with the friction. She began to stir, the pain from the side of her head becoming clearer, her wrists aching, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness and then being blinded by the suns' rays coming in from outside. She could hear the horses, the sound of the wheels turning and every time they ran over a bump she would cringe at the onslaught of pain it brought to her head. Her back and neck also ached from the position she was forced to sit in. 'How much further? How much longer? Are they going to kill me? Why didn't Elijah just let me die back there? I would have at least died in my home…my home…' Tears poured from her eyes, a burning sensation piercing the corners of her eyes from having already shed many more tears before.

They continued on until they reached the border beyond the entrance to the Kokiri Village. They knew they were now about to enter the path out of Hyrule, they continued a bit further until they went off the main road and into a clearing a few miles away. "We shall set up camp here and wait for Captain Keilo to arrive. Set up tents and set up a fire for these fish!" Griff dismounted his horse and moved toward the carriage, he pointed toward a thick wooden post settled on the side of the carriage with a metal loop at the top and then ordered for it to be placed not too far from the carriage. "Get the woman out, link her chains to the post and give her some water." Two men nodded and proceeded to the carriage. Malon was blinded by the brightness of the sun in the clearing and tried to put her hands over her face to cover her eyes but felt two hands grip tightly on her arms instead. Her chains were loosened and she could feel her body being dragged out. As soon as her eyes adjusted she was dumped on the ground and she felt her chains tighten again, she saw that she was linked to a post and that the soldiers around her were setting up squared tents made of black cloth, three of them placing torch stands throughout the clearing. As she glanced around she noticed that these soldiers wore armor similar to Elijah's but were black in color. The emblem across their chest was the same, the crescent moon and the wolf.

She looked at her wrists and bit her lip in pain as she grimaced at the damage to her skin. A young man of about 20 years of age, with tan skin, ash brown hair, and soft sand brown eyes approached her holding out to her a wooden cup full of water. She eyed him with fear and confusion, her blue eyes glazed with a fresh layer of tears. With the trails of old tears marring her beautiful face they only accentuated the filth from the soot left on her skin, "You look pathetic." He said to her as another soldier passed them by and he shoved the cup towards her. She parted her lips and this time he was more gentle as he placed the cup at the edge of her mouth and the water trickled down her throat soothing the soreness and dry feeling. "Listen, just keep your head down, don't look anyone in the eye, don't say anything and they'll forget that you're even here. Remember don't say a word." She continued to stare at him with a bit of confusion but came to the conclusion that he was not like the rest. He was kind and held some bit of sympathy toward her, at least enough to give her some much needed advice.

She finished her water and he took the cup back walking away without another word. Following the young mans' advice she kept her head down and took a moment to asses herself. Her dress was filthy and torn from the hem, the hood that Elijah had given her hung loosely around her shoulders, and her hair felt stiff and knotted. She trembled and huddled close to the post, her sobs escaping her lips softly. 'I feel so helpless, I don't know what they plan to do with me.' Her mental and physical exhaustion weighing in on her she closed her eyes for what felt like a brief moment only to have them flutter open to somber sunset, 'It feels as though time vanished, like I watched everything from outside myself.' Her tired thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horse coming towards them, all the men stopped what they were doing and drew their bows in the direction it was coming from. The horse made it through to the clearing and the second in command, a lanky man of average height with short walnut brown hair and a strikingly pronounced burn scar on the left side of his face and neck. He signaled the men to put their bows down and as they did so they stood tall and stiff, awaiting orders from their captain. The Captain was a tall man with stiff shoulders and a broad chest. He had greasy coal black hair pulled back into a ponytail with one strand over his forehead. His eyebrows were unkempt with a fierce look in his left eye, and signs of a full beard growing. "Captain Keilo!" called Griff, "Carry on men, Griff, come we have something to discuss." The men resumed their duties, and the two men spoke in hushed voices away from everyone. After a few moments Griff grew pale and nodded before he walked away from the Captain. Keilo knew it wouldn't be long until Elijah met them at the camp and so he decided to take matters into his own hands with the short time he had.

Malon had kept her gaze down, this Captain Keilo instilled a different kind of fear in her, along with which he had a gaze that violated her to her very core. His boots came into her line of sight as he stopped directly in front of her. She began to shake violently fearing the worst, she knew he was not going to leave her alone like everyone else. "Wench! Who would have thought that a common filth like you would cause this much trouble. Wha' happened? You opened your legs for the Prince and he became addicted? Where you tha' good?" Her head shot up, 'How dare he?' she glared into his left eye noticing his other was bandaged with blood seeping through. "The King certainly thought so. You're not royalty though, just a stupid horse shit whore, enticing the Prince with the warmth between your thighs." He laughed in a raspy low voice clasping her face with his hand digging into her cheeks. He put his nose next to her ear and caused a shiver to crawl down her spine as he drew in her scent. "Oh you smell sweet, you musta smelt sweet down there too eh?" His vile tongue traced up the side of her face from her chin to her brow, she made a disgusted yelp and tried to pull away. "Oh? You don't like me like that do ya? Reservin' yourself for the royal dick eh? Well I'm as royal as your gonna get here, am I right boys?" She heard a few scattered laughs and opened her eyes to see a crowd had gathered to watch. She searched their faces in fear with the hope that at least one of them would come to her aid but failed only noticing the young man from earlier turned away with his fists clenched at his sides.

Keilo stood up from his position giving her a small sense of relief but it dissipated in an instant when she felt his boot make contact with her chest as he pushed her hard onto the ground. He kept his boot in place causing pain to shoot down her arms as the shackles dug harder into her wrists. "Before I make off with your pretty little head I think I'll have a taste of what our little Prince had, after all the end result will be the same." He gave a hearty laugh as he pushed her down once more before crouching by her legs. Her heart was pounding loudly in her head, she gripped the shackles tightly with her hands bracing for the pain to come. Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth pursed together, she held her breath. She wished to shrink out of existence, she yearned for her body to be numb, and to be as far away as possible. For a brief moment she imagined she was back home, that she was in his arms, falling into a peaceful sleep.

She felt Keilo's rough hands yank up her skirt, she tried to kick him away but was quickly slapped across the face with the back of his hand. Her lip was instantly sore but still she refrained from screaming. He positioned himself again this time planting his knees harshly on her legs forcing her to remain under his control. "Now that you've stopped squirmin' we might have a little fun eh? I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" He was about to lift her skirt higher when another horse was heard galloping towards them. The soldiers repeated the actions from earlier and pointed their bows only to put them down immediately and stand even more erect than before. "Alpha El! Sir!" they said in unison. Griff received him and looked back and forth between Elijah and Keilo. Keilo remained where he was, offering a twisted smirk to Elijah. Elijah dismounted his horse and gave Keilo a menacing gaze that pierced like a jagged edged blade, Keilo's grin faltered. "Release her." Commanded Elijah. "Sir!" Griff bowed slightly and attained the keys from the side of the carriage walking over to Keilo and Malon. With a huge gulp he spoke, "S-s-s-soldier Keilo, part yourself at once." Keilo stood using Malon's face to adjust his weight as he pushed himself off the ground. He left her in a most humiliating position with her legs spread and her skirt pulled up above her knees.

The keys jingled in Griff's hands, the silence across the clearing amplifying the sound. The chain loosened, the pain on her hands and arms relaxed, as her hands came down gently. She sat up instantly pulling her skirt down, fresh tears falling down her face. Griff moved in front of her and took her hands to remove the shackles. She scampered further away from Keilo and rubbed her wrists noticing her open wounds that stung at her touch. Keilo huffed and crossed his arms adjusting his posture, purposefully displaying defiance and disrespect to his commanding officer. Elijah looked all around him at each face staring back at him, disdain pouring from each glance shifting from one man to another. "For those of you who don't know me, I am known as The Alpha El, leader of the Mystics. I am the highest ranking officer you will ever meet, I am above any General in the King's Army, the only command higher than mine will be that of the King himself. I am taking over this camp, if you can call it that. Your Captain Keilo has been relieved of his title and will now be the…" He paused turning towards Keilo, the wavering light of torch flames dancing with shadows on his face," What was it that you were stationed as now?" His eyes met with Keilo's as he snapped his fingers at him while Keilo rolled his shoulders back, cracking his neck in the process. "I asked you a question Soldier Keilo, what is your new station?" He persisted, Keilo shifted to his other foot and squared his jaw as he mumbled out his answer. "You'll have to speak up Soldier Keilo, the silence of this camp is deafening." He walked over to where Keilo stood and proceeded to walk around the man until he was at his back. With a swift movement he had struck hard with his elbow at the man's spine forcing him to stand overly straight and yelp in pain. "I never liked the Captains' uniform, the way it ties at the back leaves a particularly nasty weak spot right at the spine. You should stand straight when you are in my presence."

Keilo struggled to breathe, as pain shot up and down his spine. He finally slacked his posture and relaxed as the shock and pain began to subside. Elijah, still standing behind him with his back to him, grabbed Keilo's forehead with his left hand and pulled it towards the direction he was facing causing the man's back to arch unnaturally like a bow. Keilo howled in pain but Elijah held him tight. "You like raping women? Women in chains incapable of defending themselves? I've heard about your reputation with village maidens in Osirian, you are of the worst pieces of filth in the King's army along with the rest of these so called men who enjoyed watching you torture that poor woman. You disgust me, now, how about you show me some respect. Guard of the Horse Shit." Elijah released Keilo who had now bent over with his elbows on his knees trying to steady himself, his hair disheveled. "Never, little bastard…never. The bitch was sour anyway, just like the milk on her pathetic farm." He coughed a laugh and straightened himself out to spit at Elijah's feet but was struck with a sudden shock as he felt Elijah's serpentine blade enter his gut. Elijah twisted the dagger leaving a decent sized hole behind. The blood trickled out slowly but Keilo clutched at his mid-section with both hands trying to stop the bleeding only to fall to his knees. He was struggling to breathe again, a bit of blood gurgling out of his mouth as he tried to speak. He stared up at Elijah who now towered over him with a handkerchief wiping his blade clean. "This particular blade was dipped in Werewolf Bite, a special concoction you may or may not have heard of. It enhances your senses, giving the user a boost in strength, agility, speed, and of course the senses. Normally one ingests Werewolf Bite, the overuse of this concoction causes the tearing of the stomach lining and it then enters the bloodstream. Once it does that it does not strengthen you, on the contrary it weakens you. It numbs your limbs leaving you immobile but aware of what is happening. It attacks your nervous system, causing excruciating pain until your death." He crouched in front of him, his right hand resting on his knee, smiling at Keilo who held a dumb look of fear stamped on his face, "So you see, she, " he pointed casually at Malon, "…is going to watch you die with the utmost satisfaction, as will I. Your men will also partake in watching you pour out that foul matter you call blood. And do you hear that Keilo?" He said holding out his hand to his own ear. "That is the sound of joy coming from the maggots that will soon feast on your flesh. Farewell Keilo, I shall inform the King of your passing." He stood up and walked towards the men.

Keilo remained in the same position, only able to move his eye desperately about. He looked to his men for aid or relief from the agony he now suffered. None dared to move, all remained in their stance awaiting orders from Elijah. Even Griff stood tall never taking his eyes off the Alpha El. He finally looked to Malon, the woman cowering away from him, whose gaze remained in fear but also pity. He clenched his eye closed and looked down onto the ground, his new home. Blood began to form a scarlet pool below him as he continued to gag on it. The heaving and choking sounds of his death echoing throughout the clearing. "As far as I am concerned you are all filth." Elijah declared now pacing in front of the men. "Watching this feculence pray upon this maiden, seeking to defile her, and you all cheered as though this were a theatric spectacle." He clapped slowly with a dangerous smile. "I should slay you all for participating in his vile actions." Some of the men swallowed hard, others were sweating profusely, still, they never faltered in their posture nor lost him from their sight. "There is no reason you can give me that will forgive your lack of action in defending her from this poor excuse of a soldier. Those emblems you wear across you chests represent honor! You are the defenders of your people, the wall against evil, yet you refrained from saving this innocent. You are all unworthy of your positions, UNWORTHY!" Some shut their eyes at the sound of his booming voice, others flinched cowering slightly, "You all did not just spring from the ground, you were born of women. You all have mothers, daughters, wives, and I assume you would not let this happen to them. Then again, I cannot be certain. You shall all have to push yourselves to your very limit to restore your honor in my eyes. If you fail, you shall meet the same fate as your previous Captain. For the time being set up a perimeter, bring more fire wood, and you take a few with you to hunt us some dinner." He pointed to the young man that had shown Malon kindness.

"Soldier Griff, set up my tent while I am gone, I shall return momentarily and I will take the maiden with me. Chain this vermin to the post, it will be a few days until he takes his last wretched breath. Know that he will take no comfort in water or any kind of gesture to ease his passing. His mind is now locked in endless suffering, death is his only reprieve." He took a small silver whistle from inside his left gauntlet and called a Calypsim to him, the silver winged bird landing softly on his arm, and attached a message to it before setting it loose. Griff watched Elijah's back as he left his side and took a deep breath, this man was not one to be trifled with, he was by far the most frightening man he had ever been in the presence of and he understood entirely why he was The Alpha.

Elijah walked over to Malon and placed his hands on her arms helping her stand. "Come, we must take care of these wounds before they get infected. I can hear a stream not too far from here. I will not harm you, you have my word." She nodded and walked alongside him casting a glance back towards Keilo still bleeding on the ground. "Do not waste your pity, and do not look upon that lowlife any longer. His end was long overdue." Malon turned and looked ahead instead, a feeling of safety overwhelmed her and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity she felt the stiffness of her body relax and return to normal. They made it to a small bubbling stream that was surrounded by small boulders and moss. He sat her down right by the water and she watched as he scraped some moss off the surface of a rock. He soaked it with the water then took her hands in his and gently dabbed at her wrists. The icy cool water felt so alleviating she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She gasped when she felt the icy touch of the water on her cheeks and rest on her lip that had swelled a bit. He had wiped her face clean, and now brought up her hand to where he held the moss over her lip. "Hold this here to bring down the swelling." She watched as he finished treating her wounds wrapping a soft piece of cloth on each wrist, after which he sat back a little apart from her.

"I have this unrelenting feeling that this is only going to get worse for you Malon." She looked him right in the eyes, those piercing green eyes that seemed to gaze into her soul. He reminded her of him, the way he would seem to unravel her from within. "You should know that somehow your marriage to the Prince did not fit into King Selyfs' plans and that is why he sent me to kill you. Quintus, his attendant and counsel, begged me not to. He claimed the calamity following your death would be devastating for Osirian, should the Prince find out it was through order of the King. I do not see the honor in killing innocents, I would have spared your life regardless. The King foresaw my plans and sent these men to capture you. He is holding you here until he either sees the need to kill you or send you off somewhere. If you try to run these men have been instructed to take your life." Malon nodded but remained silent. She began to shiver from the cold, the night had set and a cool wind came in through the tall trees. He reached around her, pausing only a moment when she flinched back at his advance, "I gave you my word Malon. I shall not harm you." She nodded again and allowed him to come closer. He grabbed the cloak from behind her and closed it around her taking the moss from her hand.

He sat back down and pulled a few pieces of clothing from his satchel as well as a dark round glass bead the size of his palm. These are for you, they should fit you, perhaps a bit loose but there is a belt on the shirt that I can adjust for you." He handed her the clothing and held the small orb in front of her," This is a Lupin Orb, used to train my personal squadron." He took a breath and turned it around in his hand, "Time, outside of this dimension as well as in, stands still. Night reigns eternal, a lonely moon hangs overhead, and all around is nothing wilted trees and barren soil. But it allows for rigorous training through its increased gravity to strengthen your muscles and stamina. This is not for everyone, an extended period of time within this dimension can drive some mad. They describe it as an intense suffocating environment that makes them see all manner of things through the shadows of the night, but if they are able to pull through they become some of the strongest fighters I have ever seen."

Her eyebrows had creased in confusion, he nodded, "I know, you don't understand why I show this to you. What I mean to ask you is if you would like to be trained, to defend yourself so that filth like Keilo do not take advantage of you in the near future. I offer because I know this is not the end of your misfortunes, but if you at least know how to defend yourself you may stand a chance." He stared into her eyes as she thought it over, "What will I be trained in?" her voice was dry, hoarse, but still soft and shaky. "Anything you want, I will train you in hand to hand combat, how to be a competent swordsman, archery, and I will also add medicinal training. If you are ever injured or ill you will know which herbs to use or what techniques to use to heal yourself. I can teach you so much, so you will depend on no one." She took a long shaky breath and nodded, everything he was saying made perfect sense. This dimension sounded frightening, but she knew she had to do something about her current situation. "Time stands still? As in, I could spend days within this place and no one would notice I was gone?" she asked, curious about the effect it would have after she went into it. "Exactly, we leave and return, no matter how long we are inside, within the blink of an eye."

"I wish to learn everything you can teach me. Please." Tears flowed freely from her eyes again, "I-I don't want a man to touch me like that again, I want to be strong…like you…" he felt a sharp pain in his heart at the sight of her with her hair disheveled, tears seemingly never ending, her bandaged wrists showing as she clung to his cloak for warmth. "We'll start in a few days. You need time to heal. Let's return to the camp, the tent should be set, and you should be warmer once inside." She blinked away her tears and stood up to leave but he grabbed a hold of her hand making her flinch at the small shock of pain that shot up her arm. "This training will not be swift, I will not go easy on you. Be ready and take these days to recuperate as much of your strength as you can." She nodded and turned once again to leave, this time he followed and together they made their way back to the camp. Keilo sat chained to the post cringing in pain but unable to make any more sound. She looked away from him and headed straight for the largest tent a little apart from the rest. The men straightened up from their positions at the sight of Elijah and awaited his command. "Head inside, I will be right in." Malon tensed at the thought of him following her inside, the memories of Keilo still much too fresh, but she took a breath and remembered that Elijah was not Keilo and entered the tent to wait for him.

"As you were." He commanded, "You!" He called the young man over to him, "What is your name soldier?" The young man stood straight and answered clearly, "My name is Reiku, Sir!" Elijah nodded curtly, "Very well Reiku, were you able to find anything suitable to eat?" The soldier nodded vigorously and pointed towards the fire at the center at the camp, "Yes Sir! There were some wild cucco not too far from here and some berries. The cucco are cooked, would you like me to get one for you sir?" Elijah smirked, "No Reiku, I can manage."

Moments later he returned to the tent with a makeshift plate full of roasted cucco and as he stepped in he noticed she had changed from the unsightly ensemble she had previously been in, now wearing the clothes he had given her. The black pants were thick yet form fitting, clinging to every inch of her legs, the tunic was a light tan color that fell to mid-thigh and the sleeves went down to her elbows. The collar was a little too wide leaving it to rest mid-shoulder. The belt he gave her secured the tunic tightly to her waist but the loose fabric dipped at her chest accentuating her female charms. She turned her body to face him, clutching her arms together insecurely. "Would you happen to have a brush? For my hair?" She asked him timidly. Elijah nodded and stepped further into the tent to hand her the plate. He walked over to his other satchel and rummaged for a few moments before pulling out a small rectangular wooden box. He took the food plate from her hands and replaced it with the box. It was a simple plain box, the shine having long since faded. It had two hinges on one side and a broken latch on the other side. It opened with a creak revealing a very ornate silver plated brush and a comb to match. She gasped and ran her fingers gingerly along the engraved silver, and returned her gaze upon Elijah. "It was my mothers', take it. I have no use for it."

Elijah surveyed the set up tent and found there were large pelts laid neatly at the far end of the tent, no doubt where Malon would be sleeping. There were a few pieces of firewood surrounded by rocks in the center and all of his belongings placed neatly to one side. He removed his armor and weapons placing them alongside the rest of his belongings and sat on the ground near the firewood. He took out a fire striker to light the dry wood and warm the tent. He then set the food plate down beside him and began to eat. She joined him within a few moments, her hair brushed into a long braid that rested on her left shoulder. "Eat, then go lay on the pelts to sleep. I will sleep here by the fire." She reached for the food and ate a few bites before clearing her throat a bit to get his attention. "I apologize for interrupting your meal, would you happen to have any water?" He had been so focused on other matters he had forgotten to retrieve fresh water from the spring they were previously at. He stood and left the tent again calling Reiku to his side at once. "Have the men filled their canteens with fresh water from the spring?" Reiku nodded, but was quick to connect his question. He bowed and turned to where the other men were gathered and momentarily returned to Elijah with two canteens and some fruit. "We found these at the north end of the clearing, I figured the lady would appreciate something sweet." Elijah nodded and gestured him away turning to enter the tent once more. He sat and handed Malon one of the canteens as well as the fruit Reiku had given him. "It seems you have gained the sympathy of young Reiku. He wishes you to enjoy these fruits."

Malon furrowed her brow as she took them, "Thank you." This was not the flirtatious man she had met before, the proud knight that was also kind and thoughtful. 'Was that all an act? To what end?' She understood that under the duress of the previous night and the defending of her honor may have been what caused this demeanor of his but she wished that he would speak as openly to her as he once had. It made her feel more at ease. Gaining some courage she asked him, "Are you alright? I apologize but I merely ask because you seemed so much more different before…when we first met..." Her hands traced invisible lines around a smooth apples' surface, her eyes hypnotized with the light from the dancing flames before them. He inhaled deeply before responding, "The manner in which we met before was entirely different. I was not surrounded by dishonorable men, you had not been nearly defiled, not to mention nearly killed by myself. It is difficult to be joyous and playful under these circumstances. Would you not agree?" She sighed aloud and stood up heading towards the bed, "It's not that I'm not grateful for you helping me, and saving me. I owe you my life, I know that. I owe you more than that actually. Thank you, Elijah. I just wanted to see that smile once more, your serious face is intimidating, and understandably so when you hold such a high position of command. I suppose I just wanted to feel a bit more at ease, but you're right, under these circumstances it is not the time nor place." She puzzled him, he had never met a woman who would understand reason even when they knew they were at fault. Most women he had met were selfish and grew crazed at being denied or rejected in any sense.

"You are truly a unique, Malon, I am beginning to comprehend why Link loves you so." He mustered a small smile in her direction, and although everything inside her felt hollow and in great emotional pain, she allowed herself to smile in return. He couldn't help but lighten up at her beauty, it was as though a radiance emerged from within her very center and touched his soul elating it with a soft warmth. He frowned and looked away, finishing his meal. 'I cannot allow myself to think this way…I am saving her, she is an innocent, she did not deserve any of this…I cannot get attached to this woman!' His eyes clenched in frustration, his food gaining the taste of sand, he set it down and drank from his canteen.

Malon had made her way to the bed where she removed the belt and set it down beside the bed. She lifted one of the heavy pelts and tucked herself in laying on her back. Sleep seemed to evade her, she chose to watch the patterns of the shadows the fire cast upon the black surface of the tent. Elijah lingered in front of the fire keeping an eye on her for a moment before laying down with his arms behind his head. 'Malon…' He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, 'Fuck' he thought to himself as he fell into a light sleep, continuously aware of the men outside settling in for the night.

 **EARLIER AT THE CASTLE WITH LINK**

"Father, you summoned me?" Link had finally made his way to the castle. Ingo had refused to see him, he had refused to even open the door for him. Link decided that he would send someone over to tend to the animals while he recovered enough will to talk and accept his help to manage the ranch. His mind began to linger on thoughts of his beloved when he felt his father wrap his arms around him. "My dear son, I have just heard the tragic news, you have my most sincere condolensces. If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all. I am here for you, speak with me. Share with your father your heart, I will listen." Link remained silent, he knew his father meant well, yet he felt mute, words could not form in his mind he was so numb. Finally as though forcibly so, an unfamiliar sound came from his lips as he heard himself speak in a hollow tone. "I feel so alone Father, I feel empty as though my soul died along with her." Quintus stood near the door facing the King, he had to hide his emotions and watch as the King rolled his eyes at his sons' distress. 'How much of a cold hearted being could he be?' Quintus thought. 'Link, poor child, she was but a mere sacrifice for the sake of his gain in power…' The King took hold of Link's shoulders and motioned for him to sit at the table across from him. "Quintus, bring tea." Quintus bowed and left the room, 'You and your putrid tea…you hateful cold hearted being…'

In mere moments Quintus returned, Link now sitting with his back turned to the door. As he approached the pair he could see Links' shoulders hanging low with his left elbow on the table, his hand holding his forehead and his other hand across his knee. His eyes were vacant and his face pale. "Tea son?" The King asked as Quintus poured him a cup, Link shook his head slowly. "What can I do for you son? How can I help you?" The King faked concern. Link shut his eyes and thought for a moment before answering. "I was there…where it happened…and I noticed a few things. Disturbing things. There was shattered glass on the ground, marks on the high wall that surrounds the ranch near the mill, hoof prints…I was following them when Elijah came upon me and related that you needed to see me. Father, I fear this was not an accident. I think she may have been…have been…" His words left him, he couldn't even finish the thought. "Murdered? Oh my…you're not making sense son. You are overwhelmed by this tragedy…" The King took opened a small jar near him and with a small spoon scooped some of its contents into another cup. He poured some of the tea into the cup and stirred, the spoon clanking against the ceramic. "You need to rest, you have not slept at all. I don't believe anyone has around here. Here, drink this tea, I know you think it will not help but there is not much left to do for now. Drink it and sleep. When you wake we will discuss this further and see if you still feel the same." Link hadn't noticed his exhaustion, he hadn't noticed the fatigue aching through his entire body.

He took the tea and drank it reluctantly, feeling increasingly more and more tired. His vision began to blur and as he tried to blink away this dizzying feeling a darkness closed in through the corners of his sight and closed completely as he fell entirely limp on the chair. His head rested on his chest, his arms dropped to each side, the teacup on the floor. "Quintus, take him back to his chambers and clean this up." He picked up the small jar and mixed it into his own teacup then spilled the remaining contents into his chamber pot. "Stupid boy, and that fool Elijah! I have to think…I have to think." He began pacing as Quintus cleaned the mess on the floor. He heard a knock and a couple guards entered with a slight bow. "Please, take the Prince to his chambers. His exhaustion got the better of him. I dare not wake him lest sleep leave him." They nodded and with great care lifted Link by his arms and carried his weight evenly on their shoulders leaving the room as quietly as possible. "I must think of a way around this…if he had only taken care of the wench when I told him to, she'd be dead, her remains found and with a few weeks he'd be back to normal. I am set to receive confirmation from Noreyes soon! Damn it all!"

The King retired to his bed having not slept as well leaving Quintus to finish cleaning. Quintus sighed and shook his head, he wasn't sure anymore if asking to keep the maiden alive was the best course of action…and yet the look on Link's face confirmed it. Should Link ever become aware that his father was the mastermind behind this he was not sure what the Prince would do. Nay, The Hero of Time…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda

The rattling sound from the rustic wagon wheels turning and the empty crates rattling from the uneven patches of grass they went over echoed throughout the silent ranch. Malon rested her wagon in front of the Mill and unlocked the door by pushing up the thick wooden plank that spun on a rusty hinge with both hands. She pulled the door open and lingered for a moment. The eerie pitch black room inside sent shivers down her spine, her heart raced briefly before she shook her head, laughing a bit at herself for her childish fear of the dark. She entered cautiously and searched the wall to her left, feeling around with her hand blindly for the lantern that hung loosely on an old nail. As her fingers made contact with the cool glass she traced the shape of the lantern until she found the wire that secured it to the wall. She tugged but it took a few tries before finally being able to remove it. The nail pulled out along with it and landed with a soundless thud onto the hay on the ground, but Malon didn't notice. She stepped out and reached for some matches on her wagon to light the lantern. As soon as that was done she adjusted the flame and entered the mill once again closing the door behind her to shield her from the cool night air. The door slammed heavily shaking the hinge and causing the wooden plank to fall back into place, securing the door locked. Unaware of this she continued about her business taking in the sight around her and thought of what she could move around to make room for the empty crates. Having come up with a solution she reached out to place the lantern back on the nail and relying on memory she let go of the lantern thinking it would fall into place as usual.

Within a fraction of a second, as though in slow motion the lantern tumbled onto the floor shattering instantly. Malon gasped and turned around, the flames quickly lapping up the hay strewn about all around. Panic set in, she stumbled back and began to push at the exit but to no avail. Her hands began pounding frantically at the heavy wooden door calling out for help. Meanwhile the small fire had turned into a giant blaze surrounding the entire room. Malon backed away from the door and decided to run at it to try and crash her way out but after a few tries the heavy smoke that hung low like a dark cloud had begun to make it difficult to breathe. She gave it one last try, ripping the bottom of her dress in the process. She cried for help one more time, hoping to be heard but as she looked around she became full of despair.

Having given up on the door Malon searched for another way out, this could not be her end, she thought. In an instant she saw the answer to her prayers and rushed to the other end of the room tossing the crates out of her way to clear a path to the small room in the back. If she could climb to one of the windows she could escape. She pushed her way through the small opening and as she was almost through her skirt caught fire and she screamed in pain as the material began to melt into her delicate skin. Pulling herself onto the other side completely she patted away at the flames burning at her legs but as she looked for the windows she realized they were too high up. The smoke coming through the open path she had used previously now began to suffocate her, the small windows not large enough to let the smoke escape and allow her to breathe properly.

She crawled away as far as possible and pulled her knees into her chest, burying her face in her hands she commenced sobbing hysterically as she knew she was doomed. After a few moments she raised her head and with a shaky hand traced the patterns of her ring. Tears flowed endlessly from her half closed eyes, the lack of oxygen making her dangerously delirious. She smiled morbidly as she placed a gentle kiss on her ring, "I wish I could have seen him…one last time…"

Her eyes closed and her head collapsed onto her knees, the blaze had now spread into the room. He stood there, helplessly watching it all from the beginning. His silent screams were unable to reach her. He was trapped behind an invisible force holding him in place, as though the air around him had gained a liquid like substance, suffocating and deafening all at once. In his head he could hear himself shouting to her, begging her to wake, "Malon! Malon! MAAAALOOOOON!" The brilliant light of the flames blinded Link as they flew out of control before him causing him to lose sight of the young woman before it all went dark.

Link shot up from his bed, sweating profusely, and panting out of control. 'Malon, my love, is that what happened to you? Malon…' His hands came up to his face wiping away at his eyes, and ruffling through his blonde hair now in complete disarray. He looked around the room and noticed by the lack of sun light that he must have slept well into the night. He remembered returning to the castle early in the day, he remembered waiting to see his father and then falling asleep. He removed the soaking sheets from his legs and stood with a shaky balance. He tried leaving the nightmare behind but the image of her falling into an eternal slumber was engraved now in his memory.

He walked to his bathroom and leaned over his basin. With one hand he poured the icy water into the empty bowl and with the other he slapped at his face. As soon as he set the pitcher back down he trapped water in between the palms of his hands and proceeded to cleanse himself of the remaining images from his mind. The cold water clashed against his hot skin causing small vapors to rise from the surface. He raised his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was haggard and pale, his eyes were glazed and red from all the stress. Taking one last deep breath he wiped the droplets of water from his face as he turned to walk over to the window and felt the first wave of relief wash over him. The frosty breeze relaxed his muscles still draped with a thin sheet of sweat. Link inhaled deep, allowing his lungs to fill with the crisp midnight air, the light of the waning moon cast shadows over the ranch, he could clearly see the destruction left behind, and the image of Malons' face as she resigned herself to her fate flashed in his mind. "I wish I could have seen him…one last time…" her voice echoed in the wind. "Malon…Malon…I am so sorry, I was supposed to be your hero, your knight in shining armor…but I couldn't save you, I couldn't get to you in time…I failed you…please forgive me…" He sunk to his knees, feeling as though he were being swallowed by grief, he was lost and above all alone. "What am I supposed to do without you? You were my future, my reason for existing. After everything, banishing Ganondorf, finding out who I am, you were always on my mind. You were always there for me, your smile and your laugh. Your beautiful face shining like the sun. When I was unsure you would give me courage, when I was lonely you were my home. I just want you back, in my arms. Like yesterday, with my lips on yours, and your heart beating against mine…Malon…"

 **AT THE CAMP CLEARING**

Malon still tossed and turned, she had not been able to sleep and worse her wrists now itched beyond control. Putting her body's aching yearning for sleep aside she sat up and sighed at her restlessness. 'Link…I wonder…Is he saddened by my "death"? Will he be quick to forget me?' She sighed again and covering her face with her hands she tried to control her emotions, feeling the tears threatening to fall again. "You need to rest." The sound of his low voice startled her but she remained still, hoping he would forget her and return to sleep. "Lay down and sleep Malon." His voice came again, "I can't. I've been trying to do just that but my mind won't rest. A-and my wrists are itching terribly." She heard a bit of shuffling about and then the sudden touch of his fingers on her hands made her jump a bit, her heart pounding against her chest. She felt him unwrap her bandages and flinched a bit as he passed his fingertips gently over the sensitive skin of her wrists. "How can you see?" She heard a light chuckle, "It's not that I can see, it's more that I can feel, and smell, and hear, you get used to it when you train in the dark. You are forced to rely on your other senses when you cannot see." She gulped back a bit but relaxed when she felt something cool with a viscous texture spread all around her wrists. "It's a healing salve, this should ease the itch and help there to be no scarring. Now lay down and rest." She felt better with the salve but her mind would not cease to race with a million thoughts.

"Will he forget me?" she asked barely above a whisper, she heard a light sigh, "Whatever happens from now on you have to brace yourself for the worst. He thinks you're dead, he will eventually move on. Perhaps not tomorrow, or anytime in the near future, but he will move forward with his life. He is a Prince after all, he will be King one day and need an heir. While the current King of Osirian lives, your life is not your own. He may demand I kill you tomorrow, he may force me to take you far away and leave you somewhere no one will find you. One thing is certain, you are no longer a part of Link's life and he is no longer a part of yours." His answer was harsh but full of truths she could no longer deny. Her mind raced, she could feel all of her dreams slowly dying, 'But I love him…and he's going to move on? Without me? He's going to love someone else? Marry someone else? What about me?' The silence of the tent was broken by her light sobs that escaped her in bursts. He felt helpless, he did not know what to do, was he wrong in telling her the truth?

She felt his strong arms wrap around her small frame and found comfort in being able to give release to her pain. Elijah's body was warm and firm, she could feel the muscles in his arms that held her. His scent reminded her of petrichor, on a summer evening. After what seemed like hours of her crying into his shirt and Elijah patting her mid back in a comforting manner her breathing became steady and he realized she had fallen asleep. He laid her down gently and covered her with one of the pelts before walking back to his spot and laying back down. He sighed as he peered into the darkness, all was quiet outside save for the sound of armor clanking from the two soldiers on guard duty. He put his arms behind his head and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. 'I don't know how to feel, I am so confused…' Elijah shook his head and took a deep breath, 'I need to focus. I cannot let her distract me. I will train her, I will do as I am commanded, it is my duty first, I cannot allow her to stir strange feelings inside. I am what I am, I am the Alpha.' He forced his mind to settle and eventually found sleep.

 **EARLIER AT THE CASTLE**

Soon after Link had been taken to his chambers, King Selyf also set his mind to sleep. He needed to clear his mind and decide on what to do next. Link had to be ready to wed the Princess of Noreyes but he knew he would never agree to it with his current state of mind. 'Foolish boy, perhaps I should have taken another course of action with the wretched farm girl!' He sighed as he massaged his temples in frustration. 'Sleep will help, Link should be out the rest of the day. I must speak with her, perhaps I can still use her to aid in my plans.' With another sigh he laid his head comfortably on his pillow and closed his eyes.

After only a few hours of sleep he bathed and then dressed to go and speak to the King of Hyrule. As he exited his chambers and rounded the corner down the hall he noticed Princess Zelda walking far ahead of him and enter a room at the end of the hall. Curiosity engulfed him and he followed her cautiously. As soon as he entered through the same door he noticed a winding staircase that led to a room high above him. He climbed onward until he reached the door at the top and opened it enough so that he could see the Princess pacing on a small round balcony directly in front of the door. After only a few minutes he took a step back when a huge brown owl landed on the stone railing. It cocked his head from side to side and then it spoke to her, "Good Morning Princess Zelda, how may I be of service?" "Good Morning Kaepora, thank you for coming in such short notice." The owl nodded and waited for her to continue, "I have come across some unsettling information in regards to the tragedy at Lon Lon Ranch, it seems that this may not have been an accident and I seek your help in passing on a message. I need you to seek Saria, a Kokiri girl, and long time friend of Link's. Give her this letter, now it is imperative that she reply soon, and I require that you wait for her to give you her reply. This also applies to you, since I know that your travels are far and wide across the land. If you see anything suspicious, anything at all, report back to me."

The great owl flapped its large wings and began to hover, "As you wish Princess. I shall return before night fall." The King had left as soon as Zelda had stopped speaking as to avoid being discovered and continued his path to the King of Hyrule. A wicked smile spreading across his lips as he spotted Quintus, "Quintus!" The older man stopped and turned bowing to his King, "Yes your majesty?" "Prepare one of the men's horses and separate a knight's armor of my size. Have it ready for me within an hour." With that he continued walking leaving behind a bewildered Quintus who took to completing his task immediately.

Upon reaching the throne room where the King of Hyrule sat speaking to a group of men he made his way them and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Excuse me your highness, I do not mean to interrupt, I understand you have important matters to deal with I just needed a bit of your time." The King of Hyrule looked kindly upon his friend and nodded him to join them, "We were discussing the events of last night. I understand that you spent all night awake waiting upon the return of your son from the ranch." King Selyf nodded once and waited for King Julius to continue. "You must be exhausted, however I also understand that this matter concerned your son due to his engagement with Malon, the young maiden that perished in the fire." Selyf took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feigning sadness as he touched his left hand to his chest. "I am afraid so, it seems my son proposed that same day. His grief is one I know too well, and I have come to speak to you in regards to the maiden and her funeral arrangements. The sooner they are the better because based upon what I saw this early morning I do not think my son could bear being here much longer. She was one of the reasons for us visiting and now with what has happened, you must understand that I only seek to end his suffering." All of the men standing by eyed each other with pity in every glance as they absorbed every syllable. "We all agree your majesty, Lon Lon Ranch is an enormous pillar of our community as well as an enormous part of our trade economy. This tragedy is felt everywhere, we were going to begin preparations today to have her funeral tomorrow evening in Lon Lon Ranch. We have already dispatched a crew to clean up the debris, is there anything specific you think Prince Link would request?"

Selyf stood there studying the floor with his hand still on his chest, "I believe everything is perfect." King Julius nodded once and then dismissed his council. As soon as they were alone he spoke to his friend, "Selyf, I cannot even begin to offer my most sincere condolences to you or to Link. My daughter tells me he was most enthused with his affections for the young maiden. Her funeral will be swift, all notifications have been sent so that you may return home at your earliest convenience." Selyf bowed, smiling under his façade, "I thank you on behalf of my son and myself. It has been quite an unsettling evening, I shall retreat to my chambers, I wish to recover from this terrible atrocity." King Julius bowed his head and bid his friend a good rest as Selyf retreated.

As soon as he returned to his chambers he spotted a suit of armor that had been laid out for him and Quintus standing beside it awaiting his next orders. "Excellent Quintus, this has proved most useful. Help me into this armor so that I may leave the castle unnoticed." Quintus' eyes went wide at his Kings' words but did not hesitate in following orders. "You will stay here and if anyone comes to speak with me you will tell them that I am not seeing anybody today and that I will speak with them tomorrow. I should return no later than midday tomorrow, just in time for the wenches' funeral in the evening. If Link awakens be sure that he does not discover my absence." Adjusting the final ties on the armor Quintus couldn't help but wonder why the King wanted to leave undetected. "Yes your majesty, I shall follow your instructions completely. The horse is waiting in the stables, it is already saddled and ready to go. Do you wish for me to instruct any men to accompany you?" Selyf pointed to the helmet on the table and shook his head, "No one must know that I am not here. No one. If I leave alone I am merely a messenger, and I will pass by unnoticed. Zelda has spies already seeking out anything out of the ordinary. I suspect that she will want that forest brat Saria to spy on the camp in which Malon is located. But I already have something in mind for them." He said with the most evil grin spreading across his face.

Quintus couldn't help but feel his heart clench upon the sight of the King's features twisted with malice. He placed the helmet on the King's head and bowed as he retreated. "Remember Quintus, I am counting on you, do not fail me." With that the King left his chambers and headed out. Quintus sighed and lowered his head taking a seat in front of the table nearby. 'Goddesses forgive us, Goddesses forgive us all.'

 **HYRULE FIELD**

King Selyf rode hard and fast, he knew he had to reach the camp as quickly as possible. With each stride of his horse his plans for Malon developed further in his mind.

Long hours passed and the sun had set, he had just passed Lon Lon Ranch when he stopped by a stream to let his horse take a small breather. A smile returned to his face upon seeing the infamous Calypsm make its way to him. He held out his arm and took the notes as it landed, for there were two attached to the bird. The first was from Elijah, informing him of the former Captains' demise. The second from his informant, a spy he had placed specifically to keep him in the know of all that occurred with the girl. A loud maniacal laughter escaped from deep within as he fell to his knees slapping at the soft green grass. "No no no no no, this is just too perfect! I cannot believe how everything is playing out and without any of my interference! Yes! The Goddesses seem to favor me, spectacularly! Oh, I could not ask for a better outcome than this." He wiped a few tears of his twisted joy from his face and walked over to his horse taking a vial of swirling brown liquid from his leather pouch. He took a swig of the concoction and coughed as the liquid left a burning sensation in his throat.

His face began to tingle, as though going numb, then it began to burn slightly around his eyes and inside his irises. His hands clasped on his face as he cringed in pain, but soon controlled his breathing and sat still until the pain had subsided to a dull ache. He dropped to the ground and crawled to the stream where he could see his reflection. "Perfect." He grinned and stood to mount his horse once more heading off towards the camp.

He reached the camp and all was silent save for two men on guard. They noticed the King and came towards him with their spears raised. "Halt! Who are you? And what business do you have here?" Selyf raised his hands and cleared his throat to speak. He decided to go with a deeper tone, and let his vocal chords stretch as he gave a raspy sound when at last he spoke, "I am Sir Nirai, I am but a humble messanger, I bring news from the King for the Alpha El." The two guards lowered their weapons and allowed him to dismount his horse. "Show us the proof." They looked upon the elderly man with long grey hair, unruly eyebrows the color of his hair, no beard, and dark brown eyes. He pulled out a certificate and a letter both with the royal seal and demonstrated them to two men. One looked to the other and nodded as he left for Elijah's tent.

Elijah had only been asleep for a few hours when he was awoken by one of the guards requesting for his presence. Malon stirred awake at the intrusion and sat up from her makeshift bed. "Is everything alright?" she asked in a soft voice. Elijah nodded towards her as he stood and put on his boots. "It is, there is a messenger from the King of Osirian outside. He has a letter for me, stay in here and go back to sleep." He was about to turn to leave the tent when the messenger stepped into the tent. "I apologize for the intrusion, Sir Alpha El, but it is urgent that you read this letter and reply as quickly as possible." Elijah stood there eyeing the man suspiciously, in all his years of service he had never run into this man. He had no idea who he was, nor did he understand why he was sent when a Calypsim would have been faster. "Hand me the letter then." He spoke in a cold tone as he held out his hand. Sir Nirai handed him the small envelope and stood back awaiting orders.

Elijah took the letter and quickly rekindled the fire by adding a new log to be able to read the letter properly.

 _Alpha El,_

 _Do not be concerned about Sir Nirai, Zelda knows that something is amiss with the ranch fire, she has sent word to her spies from all over Hyrule to collect information for her. It was necessary that I send this message with him to ensure its arrival._

 _The ranch girls' funeral will be tomorrow evening, after which I plan on taking my son and returning to Osirian. Send the rest of the men home immediately, with only you with the girl it should be easier to remain hidden. It would be unwise for it to be discovered that she is still among the living. As soon as the task is done send word with Sir Nirai. It is imperative that no one knows of my involvement in these matters. I leave it to your best abilities to ensure that everyone understands that being sent home early was your decision._

 _Do not fail me again Elijah._

Elijah scrunched up the letter and tossed it into the flames. He watched the letter burn to completion, a dark shadow cast on his eyes as his head hung low. "Any special orders? Or just a message?" Sir Nirai broke the silence, "Just a message." He raised his head and stared directly at Malon, his features softened, "Your funeral is to be held tomorrow night. After which the King and the Prince are returning to Osirian. I will go and inform the men so that they can commence the scouting mission at once. Malon, we shall remain behind as they return to Osirian." He stood to leave his tent but stopped turning to face Sir Nirai, "I would suggest you step outside and wait for me there." Elijah glanced in Malons' direction and waited for the man to follow him outside. Sir Nirai nodded and stood leaving the tent first, Elijah followed and as soon as he was out he was heard calling forth the two men that were keeping guard. Sleep seemed to have left Malon for the night and so she opted to follow the two men that had left the tent before her.

As soon as she stepped out she noticed all the men being woken and without haste packing their belongings. The chill of the night air caused her to hug her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm. She stiffened at the sound of someone clearing their throat directly behind her. "Pardon my asking young one, are you the Alpha's beloved?" A blush tinted her cheeks as she shook her head turning around to face the older man, "N-no, I am not. We just met the other day…I don't even know much about him."

The older man nodded and shrugged, "Strange, I have never heard of the Alpha be so protective over a young maiden. It is inappropriate for a young lady such as yourself to be in his tent asleep, you should have been set up with your own tent." Malon's blush darkened as she looked to the ground, "I-I was not aware…he just wanted to make sure that the other men left me alone…I don't think he meant anything by it. I was attacked by another soldier earlier, if Elijah hadn't intervened…something terrible would have happened to me. I owe him, so much." She noticed an odd glint in the man's eye as soon as she said that but returned her gaze to the soft dark grass. "I have heard of the Alpha El, he is deadly. A fierce soldier, loyal to his country and above all loyal to the King. He had never taken to any woman, always putting his duty before himself and his personal needs. Many thought him incapable of love. "He walked a few paces forward until he was right in front of Malon. "I saw the way he looked at you in the tent." Malon's head shot up to meet his eyes, "W-what do you mean?" The older man smiled, "He was so protective of you…he didn't even want to leave you alone with me. The scouting mission only requires one man, two at the most. He is sending all of them? One would think he had other reasons for remaining here, with you, alone…"His tone had made her uncomfortable, he had come too close to her and she backed away a few steps, "I am an old man, happily married. I have no need to go after young maidens such as yourself. No matter how lovely…I apologize for making you uncomfortable my dear, I will say no more on the matter." Malon smiled slightly, nodding and regaining her composure, his words were kind and yet his tone seemed off. He had an air about him that made him feel untrustworthy.

"Thank you…I believe him to be solely a man of honor. He didn't mean anything by being protective of me. I'm sure of it." Sir Nirai sighed, "You clearly didn't see the way his eyes glinted at the mere sight of you my lady. There was something special behind his glance in your direction. But I promised I would say no more, especially now, here he comes." Malon turned around to watch as Elijah walked towards them. Sir Nirai crept closer to her, so close she could feel his breath tickle the locks of her hair by her right ear, "His eyes have not left your form yet, I believe the two of you to be on the precipice of love, you should let yourself fall. There is no other man in your life is there?" Malon hung her head low, there was a man…but he was no longer in her life.

As Elijah had said earlier, Link would eventually move on with his life. She was dead to the world…unable to ever return to her old life. These thoughts washed over her heart and soaked it in darkness again. Tears began to form in her eyes again as she continued to shiver. Sir Nirai smiled inwardly, his words were having an effect on the girl, his plan was working. He then took the initiative and walked away from her towards Elijah. "Return to the King, Sir Nirai. Inform the King that I have commenced the scouting mission for his return to the Kingdom. Should he need anything else I will continue to remain in the area." Sir Nirai nodded and walked off to his horse stopping in front of Malon to say farewell. "And remember girl, take the leap. Do not be afraid to give into the passions of love. He is a good man, I am sure. He will make a fine husband." She blushed profusely, nodding and waving at Sir Nirai as he turned to mount his horse. "Farewell Sir Nirai, safe travels." He smiled and waved again as he rode off.

"I don't know what you two were talking about, but you should know that I do not trust him." Malon froze at the sound of Elijah's voice directly behind her. Her body trembled once more from the sudden breeze that had entered through the trees. Elijah noticed her shivering and without a second thought placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them gently in a downwards motion. Malon didn't know what to do, before her conversation with Sir Nirai she would not have put much thought to Elijah's actions but now all she could think about was how he claimed Elijah felt and the possibility of him falling in love with her. 'I'm being ridiculous, he is just helping me. Besides…from the way that he's been speaking to me, about being prepared for what is to come, I feel that he will not stay around too long…How could he possibly feel something for me when he doesn't even know me?' She was deeply confused, the closeness of his body to hers and his soft movements on her arms only made her feel awkward.

That is when it happened, an involuntary act from deep within her soul, the memories of how many times Link had done the same. All the nights that she and Link would spend together, talking, watching the sky darken only to marvel at the stars. Out of all of them she remembered one night in particular where she and Link lay side by side on the roof top of the barn, he had laid out a blanket for her to make it more comfortable, and she was ever so grateful. As they laid there, he had mentioned a few stories about the constellations he pointed out. With his movements at signaling their locations he had managed to be even closer to her than ever before. His right hand was moving around, pointing towards the sky, meanwhile all she could think about was the warmth of his face right next to hers, the sound of his voice so soft and gentle, his golden hair brushing against her own, and his left hand just barely grazing her own hand sending electric thrills up her arm. Her heart had felt like a butterfly trapped in a bottle at the thought of being so close to him and touching him. It was barely a graze of their hands, and his warmth from being by her side, such minimal contact and now that Elijah touched her it felt so different. It didn't feel wrong, but it was not the same in any way. While Elijah was a very attractive man, he wasn't Link.

"You should head back inside, I'll need to remain out here until all of the men have gone. Your training will still commence in a few hours so try to rest as much as you can." His face remained stoic as he gave her a curt nod and turned to walk back towards the rest of the soldiers, "Thank you." She whispered as he retreated. As she entered the tent she felt a pull in her chest and her breathing became a bit uneven followed by a small whimper. Malon bit her lip and covered her mouth with her hand, her heart seemed to grow heavy as she realized she was alone in the dark again. She was lost and confused, she knew that to survive her losses she needed to gain strength, both physical and mental. She knew that she was not going to make anything better by crying whenever she remembered anything about her beloved. Like Elijah had said, no matter what he was no longer a part of her life. She was no longer a child to be soothed whenever she fell apart, from now on the only person she could count on for strength, for support, for anything, was herself. 'How tragic, after a lifetime of dreams, and the loss of a fairytale ending I am doomed to be alone forever…there is no one I could ever love as much as I love Link…no one…'With her head low she brought both her hands to her face rubbing away the remainder of her tears. 'No more…no more tears…no more pain…Please Goddesses help me. Help me find the will to survive…'

The winds that had begun had caused the fire in the tent to die out and the cold had seeped inside. She quickly made her way to her bed and buried herself underneath the pelts in an attempt to warm her body. She closed her eyes, her fingers clutching at the soft furs as she tried not to think of him. Tears pooled around her eyes once more, tangling themselves in her lashes like dew drops on a spiders' web. 'Link…' As her chest heaved through her small pants she willed herself to slow down her breathing and take a long deep breath. Now calmed Malon growled at herself in frustration and used her shirt to dry the moisture in her eyes. She turned to her side biting her lip trying to hold in her urge to cry. Her exhaustion weighed heavy on her now, and as she took in a few shaky breaths her mind lingered on his handsome face. She imagined him beside her, holding her hand, his eyes gazing at her like he had done just the other day. His sweet smile tugging at the corners of his lips, then like a whisper in the wind she heard his voice before drifting off into the darkness of slumber. "Malon, I love you…"

 **AT HYRULE CASTLE**

It was moments after dawn, the drawbridge had already been lowered and he smiled as he thundered through Castle Town and into the pathway to Hyrule Castle. He slowed a bit as he made his way through the gate and picked up speed once more making sure he made it through before his time ran out. Quintus had sent an attendant to the stables to take care of his horse upon arrival and as Selyf made his way to his chambers he noticed the one person he wanted to have words with while he was still in the guise of Sir Nirai.

He continued to approach her with his head held high, his internal grin stretching wider as he saw in her eyes the suspicion he had hoped she would have. Once he was right in front of her he bowed as he spoke, "Your Majesty, I had not expected to see you. It is a pleasure to meet you, the Princess Zelda, I am Sir Nirai, at your service." She stood still, her face unreadable, as Sir Nirai took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Sir Nirai, forgive my direct approach, but where have you come from? Where did you go? You were seen leaving the castle grounds last night, why where you sent out?" Sir Nirai stood straight and turned his head from side to side as though inspecting the corridors to make sure no one was around before he came closer to the Princess and spoke in a hushed tone, "King Selyf wanted to put to rest a theory of the Princes', apparently his son had told him that the ranch maiden may have been murdered. I was sent to follow a trail near the ranch. He wanted me to leave under the cover of night to keep this as quiet as possible."

The Princess furrowed her eyebrows and placed a delicate finger to her chin in thought, "So the King suspects that the fire was no accident?" Sir Nirai shook his head, "King Selyf only wanted to follow through on the Princes' suspicions on the slight chance that he may be right about the tragedy. I have only come up with one thing for certain, there is a trail of hoof prints that lead from the wall nearest to the mill that leads directly into the forest near the road to Osirian. There are no indications that they have taken the road, but it is difficult to be certain due to the small brigade that left the other day. Their hoof prints could be mixed in with theirs. That person could still be in the forest, but I dared not enter, I do not know this land and at my age it is unwise to get lost." He smiled and she nodded. "I see…so the only evidence is a trail gone cold in the forest…thank you Sir Nirai, and please, I ask for your discretion with this conversation." He backed away from her and smiled again, "What conversation?" she returned a small smile, nodded and then walked away towards the tower that he had seen her go through before. He knew that she would send the owl once more, 'Now all that I need is for that stupid girl to follow through…oh but she will, especially after this…' his face began to tingle as he walked towards his chambers. He entered the room and there Quintus stood, ready to attend to him. No sooner had he walked into the room his body began to sway as his vision began to blur. His breathing became shallow as he clutched at the pain on his face. "I took the potion! I am changing back…prepare me a bath-with haste! It's happening quickly!" Quintus left the room to his bath chambers and once he returned the older man had to help the King to his feet and carry most of his weight on his shoulders while guiding him to his bath.

The King leaned on the edge of the tub as Quintus worked swiftly to remove the armor. Now staring at his twisted reflection he spoke more in his own voice, "I had forgotten how much that damned concoction takes out of me. I'll need food and water as soon as I am out, and send a Calypsim to General Fiory, I need him to press the royals in Noreyes, I need that damned response!" Quintus nodded as he took the King's arm lowered him into the bath. "It shall be done your Majesty." As soon as the King was in his bath, the false face now completely dissolving with the hot water, Quintus left him to his bath and carried out his orders.

 **WITH LINK**

He heard a light knock on his door, "It's me Zelda, may I come in?" Link finished buckling his belt around his green tunic and walked towards the door. He opened the door for the Princess gesturing with his hand for her to enter. Zelda nodded to him and entered his room, she walked directly towards the window where she realized he had the perfect view of the ranch. She sighed heavily as she turned away from the window and leaned against it. "You're not going to wear your royal funeral attire?" She asked looking at the outfit lying carelessly on his bed. "Malon didn't know me as a Prince…she knew me simply as Link. The boy from the forest, the man who was only able to save her once…from Ganon…" He had walked over to stare at his reflection in the long mirror, as he took a few paces towards himself he began to glare at himself then in a flash he had taken a hold of the mirror and flung it aside shattering the glass all over the floor. "LINK!" Zelda ran over to him and tried to place her hands on his shoulders but he shrugged her away, "How is it possible that being the Hero of Time I could save her from one the most vile of beings ever to have existed but fire…fire I couldn't beat. Fire devoured her entirely while I was nowhere near her to protect her…"

Zelda shook her head slowly, "Link this was a terrible accident but an accident none the less. There is nothing that you could've done to save her, how could you have known that something like that was going to happen?" Link sighed and turned to face her, his eyes a dull blue completely void of that life and vibrance that drove him every day. He smiled wryly, "I am the bearer of the Tri Force of Courage and yet I am terrified of going to her funeral today. I feel like this is still a dream that I can change or control but once I am there…once everyone is there, acknowledging that she is gone…it becomes real…too real…" Zelda took her friend in her arms and held him tight, "Oh my dear friend how I wish this were not so…I wish you could have lived the rest of your life with her by your side, but this is the reality in which we live in and we must try and make the most of it. Let us honor her memory, she would not want to see you like this. She would want you to remember her with only the best of memories you hold dear of your time with her. Did she not honor her mother's memory by singing joyously her mother's song every day?" Link nodded into her shoulder, "Then we should do the same my friend. Have courage, I shall be there with you as well. All the people who loved her will be there, it is those same people that also love you and are there to support you in your loss." She pulled away from him holding him firmly by the shoulders, "You can do this. For your sake and her uncles', I know you can." He didn't look her in the eyes, he knew she was right, but truth be told out of all the near death experiences, out of all the times that he faced near defeat this is the first time that he had ever felt he would welcome death. He would welcome it, just to be by her side again. He pulled away from Zelda's grasp and trudged to the window leaning his head against the glass.

He thought back to all his memories of Malon, her warm smile, scarlet hair, and her eyes that were as deep and as alive as the sea. He recalled all the times he made her laugh, a sound that was heartwarming in even the coldest of ice caverns. Her touch was so soft and gentle, every time he would accidentally brush against her skin felt like electricity and always left an ache to touch her more. She was an amazing woman and despite all her hard work, despite constantly straining herself to accomplish a flourishing business, she would always behave as though she had not a care in the world. All those times spent with her, being her friend, and only her friend he felt as though they were wasted. The one day, the one day he had finally confessed his love to her and held her in his arms, caressed her skin, tangled his fingers in her hair, and kissed her lips. He had said a prayer then, he would fall to his knees and beg the moon to never leave as long as she would remain in his arms forever. It was now a bittersweet memory, he had fallen to his knees at the ruins left by fire cursing into the wind for taking her away from him. His pain aside he would never regret that day because he at least was able to make her happy before the end…

"I can't help it Zelda, all these emotions within just make me want to go on a rampage and travel into all the temples to annihilate all the monsters inside, I'd clear them completely once and for all…" He chuckled dryly, "And that would help you how?" He clenched his hands into fists again, "I don't know! I just know that there is someone to blame! I feel like this was no accident! I found evidence, I found bottles and trails, I just don't understand why? WHY?! Why would someone want to hurt her? What threat could she possibly pose to anyone? Or if this was an accident…if this…why would they allow this to happen? After everything that I've done, all my sacrifices?" Zelda walked behind him reaching for his arm, "Shh shh shh, don't speak like that." Her voice was calm and gentle, "I know and I understand that your pain is beyond anything you have ever felt before, but now is not the time to doubt the Goddesses. They do not have control over every aspect of our lives, and if we placed a debt upon them based on all your great deeds than they would cease to be great. I know your heart aches, I can't imagine what it would be like to lose the person you love most, but you can't give up. You still have to live…there is much that has yet to come to pass. You still have your friends, not to mention now you have your father and a kingdom to look after." Link nodded, once again she was right…"As usual, you're right. I will be ready when the time comes…for now, would you mind leaving me to my thoughts?" Zelda nodded and gave his arm a light squeeze, "Of course, the funeral is at sunset, we will leave a few hours before then." With that she left him alone again, he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

"This will be it, my final farewell…my beloved Malon…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT OF SENSUAL NATURE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OVER 18**

 **THERE WILL BE A WARNING BEFORE THAT SECTION PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THAT OR ARE NOT OF AGE TO READ**

 **AT THE CAMP CLEARING – SUNRISE-**

Elijah wiped at his forehead and sighed as he looked upon the first rays of the sun gleaming in the distance. He noticed something capturing the sunlight swiftly approaching, he soon realized it was a Calypsim. He extended out his arm for it to land and quickly took the note from it, "Fiory will be passing through. He is headed to Noreyes. Expediting the marriage negotiations between Prince Idwal and the Princess of Noreyes. Do not interfere." He shook his head but understood his orders. This was the King's back up plan all along, to have the Prince marry one of the other great Kingdoms. Clearing his mind of all that had to do with the King and his ridiculous plans he headed into the tent. As soon as he entered he tied the door flaps open to let the light of the new day enter the darkened space. He walked over to Malon's sleeping form, hesitating when his eyes landed upon her tormented features. 'Even in dreams your heart does not rest…his memory does not fade…you truly love him…' He watched her fingers curl around the edges of the pelts, holding tight, she then took a few short breaths before her eyes shot open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Feels like I only just fell asleep." She sent him a small smile as he began to walk towards her, "It's time, there's some bread outside and water. Also a bit of dry meat, I know it's not exactly breakfast but we'll go hunting later. As soon as you're done eating your training will commence."

She nodded while running her fingers through her hair, breaking apart her braid and clearing the knots. Malon removed the pelts and walked over to the small box he gave her and brushed her hair. "Can I go to the small spring nearby? I'd like to wash my face and…relieve myself…" She blushed at her question, having never had to tell anyone when she had to go, still he only nodded and continued grabbing some equipment. "Make haste, the sooner we begin your training the better. Your funeral is today, afterwards the King plans to leave Hyrule and I do not know how long we have until he calls upon me." She nodded and finished tying her braid. She set the brush back into the box and left the tent.

She made it back to the spring and knelt by the water, as she watched her reflection she lost her focus as her entire life played behind her eyes like a veil of memories. When her mind raced through the most recent events one last flash of Link smiling at her appeared before she imagined a single tombstone with her name on it on an open field, under the shade of a lonely tree. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath allowing herself now only one thought, "As I am laid to rest tonight so a new woman will rise." She cupped her hands together to hold some of the fresh spring water and washed her face, she then left to go relieve herself and returned promptly to Elijah.

The clearing looked so much larger, almost a perfect circle of wide open space, and there he was, on one knee with his left hand held vertically touching his forehead. His eyes were closed, almost as though he were in the middle of a prayer. She approached him cautiously, one hand stretched out ready to tap him on his shoulder, "This will not be an easy transition." She jumped back as he stood from his kneeling position. He faced her now, his eyes completely focused on her, making her feel self-conscious. He stepped closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders and holding her steady at arms length. "This magic will take us into a sort of parallel realm. We will see a clearing similar to this except it will be dark, your vision will have to adjust to the dim light that will emanate from what will appear to be a moon. The air will be thicker, your body will feel heavier, and your head will feel as though it is underwater. Ignore the shadows, ignore your fear of the dark, or the realm will consume your mind. When you can no longer focus, tell me immediately. Remember, time will not pass in the real world, when we return it will still be today, this same hour, same minute."

Malon nodded her head, "I understand." He gave her a curt nod, "Now, take deep breaths." Malon closed her eyes and took in as much air as her lungs could hold before releasing it, repeating this motion three more times he tapped her shoulder with his hand and took a step closer. She could feel his warm breath tickle her nose as clasped the round object with both hands. He was muttering something in a language she didn't understand until suddenly she felt the most intense pull from her head down to her stomach forcing her into a crouching position with both her hands on each side of her touching the ground and shaking as they held her weight up. There was ringing in her ears and she clenched her teeth as she tried to endure it. She could hear Elijah's voice now but it sounded muffled.

Much like he had described she felt heavier now, the air was thick making it difficult to breathe. Her eyes stung as she tried to focus on her surroundings but as she looked around her she realized it looked like a dark dreamland. Small orbs of white light of different sizes floated around them, the forest surrounding the clearing looked ominous, and the trees were a pitch black color. She looked to the skies and saw the moon, with an ethereal glow surrounding it but no clouds and no stars littered the sky. The ground itself gave off a faint lavender light that appeared brighter where their bodies touched it.

Like overlapping echoes Elijah's voice became clearer and clearer until the sound became solid in her ears, "Stand up Malon. Breathe. You have to stand." She nodded, but even the small movement weighed her down. Malon bit her lip and pushed against the ground, a small burning sensation on her thighs and calves as she straightened out in front of him. "Good, now we can begin."

 **MEANWHILE**

The preparations for the funeral set up at the ranch were underway. All of the citizens that knew the ranch maiden, were beginning to make their way towards the ranch. Ingo stood in front of her door with his hand held up as if to knock. 'How stupid can I be? What am I gonna hear, "Yes Uncle Ingo? Come in?" ' He chuckled solemly to himself, 'I'm gonna need to go in here sooner or later. Just like with Talon's room…gonna need to take all of her…things…out…' He slammed his hand on the door and shook his head, 'Dammit!' Ingo's hand slid down to the door knob and as he twisted it to open the door he straightened out his shoulders and clutched at the small empty box he held with his other hand.

Upon entering her room he looked around warily. There was an ear splitting silence, the air was still, the room devoid of any life. He noticed the blue vase on her table with wilting flowers reflecting all too well how this room felt to him. He blinked away the tears threatening to spill angrily and grumbled about to himself about being a man and not crying. He reached her dresser and began to open her drawers. The first one held her brush and comb, a small round mirror, a few hair ribbons, and a small ornate box that he had never seen before. He picked it up and examined the designs on the small metal box, it looked like a treasure chest with the triforce on the top. A loud knock at the door caused him to jump nearly dropping the small box. He set it down gently and walked towards the front door.

He opened the door to find Link, in his usual green tunic and hat. "Ingo, hello, I-" He took a deep breath in, "I came to see if I could help you with anything." Ingo stood still, not knowing what to say to the young man that his niece had loved so deeply. "I'm…I'm just putting away her things. Talon's room had become a bit of a shrine for months…and it didn't help her move on." Link's eyes fell, the dread sinking in further. He had felt numb upon entering the ranch at first but now, knowing that he'd be in her room again, putting away her treasures and everything else for the last time it threatened to overtake him. "I will help you Ingo. You're not alone in your grief."

The two men set to work. They began with her clothes, filling up the empty crates in the hallway. Link found her yellow scarf, he held it close to his nose and took in the remnants of her gardenia scent. He set it aside and moved on to the rest of her belongings. Once they made it back to the dresser that Ingo had originally started with Link only paused at the sight of the music box he had given her. He remembered asking Darunia if he knew of any special craftsman to design a musical box he had seen throughout his travels. Sure enough Darunia introduced him to his Goron friend Thrum, he designed the small treasure chest and studied the design of the miniature metal harp like instrument he was to place inside the box. Link had also specified for it to play Malon's favorite song from his travels.

It had all come together perfectly, she had been ecstatic when he had presented her with this gift. He smiled and closed his eyes as he imagined her bright eyes and gorgeous smile as she opened it for the first time. Link opened the music box and it began to play the Serenade of Water. The notes were melancholy in the dense silence, as the final note drew to an end Link closed the box and set it over her scarf. "Ingo, do you mind if I keep these two?" He gestured toward them, Ingo straightened out from his kneeling position and sighed heavily. "I often heard that being played late at night, during the years you were gone. She would sing along to it, it made her happy." He walked over to Link and stood in front of him with a slight scowl on his face. "Why d'ya leave Link? If you loved her so much, why d'ya leave her behind? What if she woulda married some other fella? What made you waste so much time?" He could see Ingo clenching his fists at his sides, "I have been asking myself the same questions. I don't expect you to understand, I had to know where I came from and this incessant need to know tormented me nightly. Although she was my only respite I couldn't offer her that, a life of nightmares and an incomplete man. I didn't feel worthy, so I set out to find what I needed to know. I did leave knowing that she may not still be here waiting for me when I returned, I know, but there was always too many unpredictable circumstances. What if I told her I loved her and I didn't return? How long would she have waited then? What if she would have found someone worthy of her love but she let him pass her by because she was waiting for someone who may or may not return? I had to let her go, not knowing she was my reason for existing. Now she really is gone…and I'm struggling, I'm fighting with myself every second to find another reason to survive until death claims me and I can have her in my arms again." Ingo was left speechless, he never knew Link's side of everything. He only knew what he had seen before, he only knew how deep Malon loved him.

"I think we're done packin'. Keep that, just help me load these on the wagon outside. Tomorrow I'll deliver it to Kakariko, her friend Anju wanted to keep her things." Link nodded, "And…I appreciate the extra hands you sent to help with the ranch but I don't need 'em." Link shook his head, "You can't run this place by yourself. You need the help, please let me help you." Ingo groaned, a slight blush crossing his face, "I met someone…we're moving in together. She has two grown sons. They'll be more than enough help. I won't be alone, she was supposed to move in after we married but…she understands that I can't be alone…anymore…" Ingo turned away from Link and began picking up the crates and taking them downstairs. A small smile graced his face as he watched Ingo walk away, 'I'm glad you won't be alone. Malon would be so happy for you.'

 **WITH MALON**

In the dark her panting echoed, her face felt feverish from over exertion, sweat mixed with dry blood clung to her skin. Her hands were wrapped in bandages individually around each one of her fingers and all the way to her palms. She kneeled clutching onto the sword that held all her weight now. New sweat dripping from the edges of her hair line and pooling at the base of her neck. "Stand. Face me! Again!" Elijah swung his sword vertically towards her, she rolled back and launched herself with her feet springing a round horizontal slash at his midsection. He dodged jumping back and slashing upwards, their swords meeting with a loud clang before he launched himself at her again.

' _Months, it had been months of endless broken bones, dislocated joints, torn flesh, bruises and sore muscles. She had undergone hours and hours of basic training, of stretching her muscles to the limit and pushing her flexibility. After learning splits, flips, back flips, high jumps, and bending backwards to the point her hands touched the ground Elijah had allowed her to rest, but only for a short while. He pushed her endurance, he had Malon practice fighting stances, testing her balance, her strength, then moved on to technique. Hand to hand combat had been especially grueling for her as Elijah constantly attacked her at random times trying to teach her to always be prepared for any lurking danger. Her training was as he had promised, tough and unrelenting._

 _In between all of her physical exhaustion and with her injuries Elijah had begun to teach her how to treat every one of them on her own. From herbal remedies, to properly splinting a broken bone, she learned the difference between a quick fix and what would help her heal completely._

 _Aside from her physical ails every day Elijah would remind her of the flow of time and let her know exactly how long they had been inside the realm, he would assess her take on reality to make sure she was stable enough to continue her training. equivalent of seven months and 12 days. it felt like Once she laid down to rest, and all was quiet but the distant echoes of shadows, her mind would often wonder back to him._

Elijah jabbed at her repeatedly with lightning speed, his sword breaking the sound barrier making swift and quiet whistles as each movement proved to be nearly deadly but she dodged each strike with ease as she gripped her sword with her left hand ready to strike when the time was right. Malon propelled herself with her left foot spinning out of his strike path and her sword held protectively behind her left shoulder blade as a shield to her back. Elijah's sword made contact with her sword, sending sparks flying, she then swung her sword diagonally catching his arm, she spun in the other direction and slashed again meeting his sword once more with another sharp clang. Malon growled as their swords pushed against each other, the metal dragging together, she jumped back and Elijah slashed horizontally. She bent backwards and placed her hands on the ground using all her strength she kicked up and knocked Elijah on the ground having landed the blow right on his chin.

He smirked at her as he stood up from the ground and sheathed his sword. "You have improved, Scar, good…Let's take a break." He walked towards her slowly as she straightened herself out and sheather her own sword. He stood in front of her now and gently cupped her face in between his hands, brushing under her eyes with his thumbs, "How are you feeling? Any hallucinations today?" Malon shook her head a light blush dusting her cheeks as she felt his hot breath tickle the skin on her lips. His bright green eyes focused on her own set of ocean blue eyes and after a brief moment he stepped back releasing her from his grasp, "Quick, twenty push ups, survey the area, what is missing?" Malon began her push ups without losing her breath and ran a list of all the items littered in the clearing. "Twenty-arrows." He nodded as she sat up and took a seat in front of her holding a small orb of light directly in front of her eyes. "You are doing exceptionally well, your mind seems to hold its own. You think you can hold out another month? Maybe two? We're almost done with sword training. Next we can try archery, or spears, but for…now go take care of your wounds." He pointed to a few cuts on her body, his tone much softer as he mentioned them.

Malon nodded, she stood and walked over to her makeshift tent, her feet barely making a sound as they crossed the clearing. She paused at the entrance and turned her body to face him, silently watching him for a moment with a furrowed brow until she spoke softly, "Why do you call me Scar? Don't tell me you forgot my name?" He sat calmly with one knee propped up allowing him to rest his arm on it, at the sound of her sweet voice he used his arm for his chin to rest on his shoulder and meet her gaze. A small smile tugged at his lips, and a soft chuckle carried out into the night before he spoke, "I just think that Malon is the name of a ranch maiden, a helpless, naïve, lovesick, damsel in distress. A woman who after today, heh the real today, will be buried, mourned and forgotten. Scar…short for Scarlett, like your hair. She can be anyone she wants to be. Scarlett so far is a fierce fighter, determined, skilled, unfaltering, unwavering, confident, intelligent…radiant…" 'Like a star…' He thought to himself, as he ended the last word in a whisper turning away from her.

"I like it…Scarlett…" She said kindly as she stepped into her tent. In all this time he had shown little emotion towards her. He had been hard, cold, calculating in everything that he taught her. Elijah had an unwavering focus and determination when it came to her training, he inspired her to push herself beyond what she knew were her limits in everything he had taught her up to this point. She finished cleaning and treating her small cuts and changed the wrapping on her knuckles. Malon brushed her hair and set out to rest outside.

It still amazed her how much she was already accustomed to this realm. The lack of sun she thought would have bothered her the most, but with the sun came his smile, the color of his hair…She shook her head clearing her mind of memories and took a deep breath instead. It was never cold, so there was never any need for lighting a camp fire. The small orbs could be moved around as they pleased, always floating nearby, and the ground was comfortable enough to sleep on. They never wandered far from the clearing, Elijah had mentioned that many have perished by traveling far from their portal entry and being unable to return. She shuddered at the thought of being unable to escape from a world of endless night…then again, what was waiting for her out there? Malon sighed quietly, 'Even when I'm done…even when this realm is left behind to bitter memory, what will become of me? Where will I go? What will I do?' His image came back into her thoughts like a crashing wave against a cliff, 'Link…once I'm out of here…you will be so far away from me…your heart won't be connected to mine anymore. I hope you know that I will always, always love you.'

She closed her eyes, one tear slipping out from underneath her eyelid and drifted into slumber, Elijah, having sensed she now lay asleep reached into his bag held out a rolled up parchment and a piece of charcoal. He rested the parchment on the ground and began with light swipes to finish the detail of her hair. Once he was satisfied with his work he picked up his drawing and blew off the excess charcoal. He sighed as he stared into the smiling eyes of the woman not too far from him, but the shading and lines of his skilled hands were nothing compared to the real thing. He knew deep down that this would be the only thing he could really keep after he left her. 'My heart comes second…my duty to my kingdom comes first…she could never love me anyway…' He rolled up the parchment and placed it into his bag once again, Elijah looked over to Malon's sleeping form and wondered for just a brief moment what it would be like to run away with her.

He smiled, 'Run away with me…to a far off place…only seen in my dreams…Run away with me, let us live in bliss, as the whole world lies amiss. Run away with me, fall in love with me, there will never be anyone better for you…than me…'

…

Over the next couple of months they continued their heavy training with spears, bows, knives, and more hand to hand combat. He was amazed at her tenacity, her fierceness, she poured all her soul into her fighting and it only improved her skills day by day. Now on the eve of their departure from the realm he pushed himself far beyond their limits in one final sparring match.

His hair clung to his forehead from his sweat, his muscles screaming at him to stop, he could hear himself panting underneath their loud cries as they attacked each other again and again. Elijah saw an opening and lunged at Malon, ready to end this, but she dove with a graceful back flip and sent one of her knives flying straight toward his chest. He rolled sideways and took hold of one of the swords and propelled himself forward again. Elijah saw a smirk form across her delicate features and for a split second was mesmerized by her swaying red hair that she had placed in a high ponytail, her now toned arms, her muscle perfectly defined, and her lips, red and plump so seductive in that form of a smirk. He shook his head and slashed vertically with one hand, she kicked his hand with her left leg in an open circle leaving him defenseless and moved her body forward to land a punch but he leaned to the left and punched her exposed shoulder making a full 360 degree turn and slashed at her back with the sword.

With an agonizing scream she fell forward on the ground but quickly rolled on her back and used her strength to swipe at his legs and send him toppling over. Malon raised her arms above her head and lunged herself on top of Elijah with one of her hidden daggers pressed into his jugular. Their breathing was heavy, she glared into his eyes and he grinned at her accomplishment. "You've done it. Haha! I believe you have won your first battle. I can truthfully say that I am glad I am not your enemy." He continued to laugh in between breaths and Malon beamed at his compliment withdrawing her blade but remaining on top of him. "I never knew how exhilarating a fight could be…I've been missing out…" Taking note of their proximity her face felt flushed but her smile suddenly began to fade and he furrowed his brow, "What's wrong Scar?" She shook her head and pulled herself away from him to sit beside him with her knees together and her arms wrapped around them loosely. Elijah rolled to his side and leaned on his right arm to face her. "I was just thinking…what now?"

He knew what she meant, now they were to return to that moment in time, that world where they must part as soon as the King orders it so. Or sooner, if his plan worked…He sat up completely but looked away from her, "Now we head back. We head back and we wait, King Selyf will send word about what to do next." She nodded but remained silent as she stared at the ground. Finally she decided to stretch her arms but winced at the pain that shot out from her shoulder blade. He noticed her face and moved to inspect her wound, "We should take care of this, come on, it'll be best if we head back now rather than later. There is nothing more to do here, I will gather the gear and your things. Just sit here and wait for me."

With all the exhaustion weighing on her she dozed off until Elijah came and pulled her on to her feet. "Come on, it's time to go back." Malon nodded, remaining still as they exited the realm and back onto the clearing. She observed her surroundings, everything still the same…' What did I expect? It's like we were only gone for the duration of the blink of an eye. And yet…it's been nine months for me. I look and feel different. My hair is longer…my body responds as soon as I think of a movement…if I could have been like this during the dark times I could have been an excellent partner to him and aided in his quest to save Hyrule…What am I thinking? It's pointless to think of the past and what could have been.' She smiled at herself and looked up to the sky, 'Wherever you are, I wish there was a way to let you know that we will always stand underneath the same sky, that my heart will always be yours, no matter who I meet, or where I go, I will always love you. Always and forever.'

… **AT HYRULE CASTLE…**

Princess Zelda stood on the balcony of the highest tower speaking with Kaepora Gaebora, "What news have you brought me dear friend?" The great owl hooted as he spun his head, "Saria sends word that many soldiers cleared through the forest in the night. She could not see their emblems but it was clear that they left suddenly. She mentioned that two remained in a clearing by the edge of the forest. Near the path to Osirian. She said it was a man and a woman. A woman of red hair." Zelda gasped, "A woman of red hair? Was it Malon? Do you know?" The owl hooted once more and flapped his wings, "No, she was too far to see her face, and in that sense she does not know what the maiden looks like, having never met her." Zelda tapped her chin and furrowed her brows together, "I must know, I must find out at once! Thank you dear friend! Be well, and remain vigilant." Zelda spun on her heel heading to her chambers immediately to seek her Sheikan attire and gear. She thought for a moment to tell Link, to send for him and have him meet her at the Forest Temple entrance but then what if it wasn't Malon? If it wasn't and they were mistaken, she could not bear to see his heart break again after giving him a glimmer of hope. She shook her head and proceeded to remove her gown.

As soon as she was fully clothed she gathered her magic and altered her appearance, she now stood looking into the mirror observing that all too familiar face and brilliant red eyes of Sheik. "I knew one day I would need you again. Assist me now, lend me your skills and power!" She clasped her hands together and with a blinding flash of white light a beautiful golden harp appeared. She closed her eyes running her small fingers across the cool metal and lightly plucking the instrument with the melody of the Minuet of the Forest. As soon as the final note rang across the silence of her room green orbs of light enveloped her and whisked her away to the entrance of the Forest Temple.

She sighed, and took in her familiar surroundings, "I miss the old magic. A little too much." A small smile tugged at her lips underneath the wraps that shielded her face. Zelda couldn't help but think back to her first time setting foot in these sacred grounds. She remembered when she first saw Link step foot on the pedestal where she now stood. 'You were always destined for something great…you were fated to save the world…and you did. Now fate has offered you a different path with Malon's untimely death…will it be her I find today? Or will it be the sad truth that she has perished in flame?' Her ears picked up faint footsteps running up the long staircase, Sheik turned and began to walk in the direction of the footsteps to meet the Forest Sage. "Sheik! I sent word with Kaepora not that long ago, I didn't expect you this soon, until I sensed your magic on the pedestal." Sheik greeted her with a quick nod "There are many things amiss as of late Saria, I assume that you have spoken with Link?" The sage gave a slow nod to the question. "As tragic as this situation is, Link still has a feeling that she was murdered. There has been irregular activity in your forest, you claimed there to be a red haired woman at some clearing near the trail that lead to Osirian? I feel that if that woman truly is Malon there will be more questions than answers…For now I need you to take me there, I shall confirm whether it is indeed Malon and then…may it be the Goddesses will." Saria nodded and turned to lead the way but paused and looked up at Sheik with a look of concern and confusion. "If it is Malon…why would she not be with Link instead of letting him believe she is dead?"

Sheik put a finger to his chin and shrugged, "It could be many things…Link said that he found evidence of someone starting the fire as opposed to it being an accident. If that is the case then her life could be threatened. The question is by whom?" Saria wrapped her tiny arms around herself and shuddered a bit, "Who would want to do that? Why? She holds no magical power over Hyrule so they couldn't possibly want her to cause any harm to our Kingdom." Sheik's entire body tensed at this new insight, "On the contrary Saria…she holds the Hero's heart. He would do anything for her…even forfeit his life…If they are holding her hostage as a means to manipulate Link…There's not time. We need to hurry!" Saria wasted no time and led the way for them, all the while thinking that she should have intervened sooner, so that she may have spared her dear friend from further heartache and possibly worse, 'I cannot think of that now, if we manage to save her and bring her back to Link then all will be well again and we will be able to stop whoever did this!'

…. **AT THE CLEARING…..**

Malon returned her belongings to the tent and retrieved clean bandages and a clean set of clothes. As soon as she wandered out she and Elijah headed for the spring. "If we go a little further east and follow the small river that feeds the spring we should run into a shoal. It only goes a little higher than waist deep but it should be enough to wash off all of this dirt and clean your wound." Malon nodded and allowed him to lead the way. She remained silent, her eyes roaming the forest with an air of melancholy. "How long do you think we will have to wait before the King sends word on what to do with me?" Her soft voice had broken the silence between them and he now slowed his pace to walk alongside her. "It could be soon…it could be within a few weeks. It's all a matter of patience now."

She reached out for his hand and clutched to it with both of her small hands, forcing him to stop and look at her. "What if his decision is to have me killed? What if he asks you to cut off my head and take it to him on a silver platter?" Her eyes glossed over but no tears formed, she had indeed gotten stronger and it made him feel proud that he had helped her become this. "Elijah?" The sound of her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he shook his head taking her by surprise and enveloping her in a tight embrace. "I would never do that. I will protect you no matter what the cost. I promise, for it is against everything I believe in that the pettiness of one King would have innocents paying the price of his actions. You are an innocent Scar, for all you did was offer his son love, but that was not enough. Even though it should have been…" He stepped back and continued walking. Malon didn't know what to make of his actions. He would change the manner in which he spoke to her constantly, although sometimes he seemed warm and caring, almost loving, other times he was indifferent and stoic to the point where she felt almost hated. Then those words would come back, the words spoken by that Knight not too long ago when he suggested that Elijah was in love with her. It was easy to believe when he let his emotions through and did things such as hold her tight or comfort her when she was in emotional pain.

It didn't matter, she thought, 'Whether or not it is true that he loves me I could never truly reciprocate any of the love he feels for me because my heart still yearns for him…He who will always be with me even when he is not. When he is not?' Malon stopped again in their path and suddenly unsheathed her sword. Elijah to turned around immediately with his sword in hand, his teeth clenched and nearly growling out, "What are you doing?!" Malon's eyes were hardened and focused, her breath steady as she began to walk backwards. "I thank you for this new strength, but there is nothing now to stop me from returning home! I will defend myself, even from you! I don't want to fight you…but I just need a chance…I will talk with Link, I will explain everything to him and I just know he'll believe me-" Elijah lunged at her and crashed their blades together, metal grinding against metal. He continued to push onto her with his full weight until he knocked her back against a large tree. She winced again as the impact tore open her wound again but she did not falter in her new opposition. "And then what?!" Elijah shouted, "First of all keep in mind that you are going up against a King. A King who has an entire army to use as he will. A King who is petty enough to use everything and everyone at his disposal to make sure that no matter what he wins. No matter who gets in his way. Enough said."

Malon growled back and managed to shove him away from her temporarily but he managed to push her back against the tree this time eliciting a cry from the pain on her shoulder blade. "Link…is the Hero of Time. He has the power of the Triforce of Courage. If Link could defeat the greatest Evil Power that ever was he can easily do away with this King…even if it his father…" Her voice trembled, but she held herself steady and maintained eye contact. "Ha!" He glared, "Alright then, take this into consideration. Say that you defeat me, that you kill me, can you live with that? Because despite our differences in morality I am still in the service of the King. If you try to run I will have no choice but to come after you. Nevertheless, could you stain your hands with my blood to escape to your beloved? And if you do and you can live with that, can you live with the fact that you would start a war between two powerful kingdoms?" Malon slashed her sword upwards but lost her footing and collapsed onto the ground, her sword landing a few inches away from her. "A war?"

Elijah knelt beside her, "Yes. With the Princes' betrayal the King would wage a war, countless lives lost." Malon shook her head trembling with soft sobs escaping her lips. "So what, he just wins? He gets away with ruining my life and Link's? NO! It can't be! I refuse…Link would fight…he would fight for me…with me…he loves m-" Elijah sighed and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him, "He's getting married!"

Malon froze, unable to speak, feeling like the air had been pulled out of her lungs and was now burning from within. "No. That can't be true. He's, he just proposed to me…How could he? Why would he propose to me if he was…no no no…I can't believe it! It just…it just…it just can't…be…" Her hands clenched into fists on the earth and her arms trembled as her body began to dry heave. Elijah shook his head and cupped her face with his hands, "Scar…I don't know why he would do that. All I know is that he is getting married and soon, I received word about it the morning before we went into training. As soon as they depart from Hyrule the planning for the wedding should commence."

Tears streamed from her eyes down her rosy cheeks, "And you didn't tell me? You've known all this time?" He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, his rough calloused hands brushing against her soft and delicate skin. "Would it have made a difference? Would you have pushed yourself to forget him, instead of loving him?" Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath leaving his questions unanswered.

He let his hands fall away from her face only to place them under her arms to help her to her feet. "Come on, we need to clean that before it gets infected." Malon remained silent but her tears continued to pour from her vacant hollow eyes. Elijah gave her a worried glance but decided to leave her be for a moment and placed his arm around her waist compelling her forward. Lost within herself, wrapped in darkness, there was but one question that echoed over and over throughout the confinements of her mind, 'Did he ever really love me?' If her heart were made of glass it had finally been shattered, each shard falling and turning to dust. 'Even if he did, love me, Elijah is right…I'm done being in his life…my part in his story is over…this day holds the final farewell.' Dark edges began to grow from the edges of her vision, slowly threatening to envelope her sight entirely. She could feel her body responding like a reflex to Elijah's guidance but she was numb to the world. Her soul felt like it was burning on the inside while her corpse continued to walk on, absent of sound. She took in a sharp breath and forced the darkness away as they reached the shoal.

Elijah stopped walking as soon as they reached the edge of the pool. He pulled his arm from behind her and stood in front of her holding her steady, his eyes searching hers, "Scar, I need to get you into the cold water, your body is shutting down from the stress. I can see it in your eyes." Malon nodded slowly, his voice a muffled sound to her but she was still able to understand. He sighed and picked her up with his left hand around her waist again and the other behind her knees. Elijah eased her into the cool water as he progressed to the deepest part of the pool. He felt her body shiver as she began to cling to his chest the deeper he went, her silky hair tickling underneath his chin. Elijah couldn't steady his mind as his heart began to thrum violently against his chest. Needing to put some distance he gradually set her down to stand on her own two feet. In the absence of his warmth Malon clutched her arms together into her chest and stood trembling in front of him, a sadness reached him from within at her appearance. His words had broken her spirit, he always knew that her love for Link spurred her on to some degree, he could not deny that he had hoped she would have forgotten and moved on from him. Now that she was not given a choice she was torn apart from the inside.

She held her head bowed low with her bangs concealing her pretty face and her hands were grasping tightly to her shoulders. The water level reached just below her chest now, her muscles beginning to ache from the involuntary shivers. Elijah reached out to touch her face, his fingertips brushed the soft skin from her jaw line to her chin as he tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I need you to take off your shirt and turn around so that I may look at the cut on your shoulder blade." His voice was velvet, the request had been logical, but it jolted her from the inside shocking her out of her temporary stupor. Her stomach muscles tensed, rouge tinted her cheeks, as she slid her fingers down her arms and across her waist to her belt. The soft pads of her fingertips traced the leather strap to the metal clasp but her nerves induced a wave of trembles down to her tips as she tried to unfasten the belt.

She closed her eyes and tried to swallow, noticing for the first time how dry her throat had become. Malon gasped at the sudden warmth and opened her eyes to his hands helping her remove her belt. "Your body isn't accustomed to the cold temperature of the water, but it will help your body heal." Malon felt his breath caress through her bangs like a warm summer breeze. His voice remained gentle, barely above a whisper, almost like a lover. The leather strap slid like silk off her waist and once it was entirely removed he tossed it towards the edge of the pool. Her hands were balled into fists as she clutched the bottom of the fabric of her long shirt. She hesitated, she had never been in this situation before, and felt extremely embarrassed. The most nudity she had ever exposed to any man was to Link and that was just her in her nightgown. Her heart fluttered as her breathing became uneven, she could swear he was able to hear it beating like fast drum against her rib cage.

Elijah seemed to understand and a small smile tugged at his lips. "No need to be shy Scar, see?" he said as he removed his own shirt and threw it in the same direction as her belt. She gasped and turned away from him giving him her back but she had seen enough. His skin was smooth and it glistened with all the water droplets that had been left behind as he had removed his shirt. The muscles underneath protruded through his skin, he was fit and toned, perfectly chiseled. He reminded her of the many times Link had removed his tunic to work alongside her under the blazing sun. His skin had been tanned and toned, as though during the seven years he was imprisoned within the temple of time he had been molded expertly. She remembered the sweat dripping from his hair and down his neck where his pulse throbbed from his overexertion. Her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip, her breathing evening out, seeing even more clearly into her memory his wide shoulders, his chest muscles glinting in the sunlight with the sheet of sweat covering his entire upper body. Her fingers itched as she remembered how much she wanted to run her fingers through his abs, longing to feel the satiny skin and hard muscle that dipped and grooved so flawlessly. She caught herself before she let out a soft moan at the libidinous recollection.

Elijah had taken the time to splash water onto his hair and slick it back to see more clearly and washed his hands. He frowned when he saw that there was still fresh blood seeping out from the wound. Closing the space between them he placed his hands on her waist twisting his fingers in the fabric of her shirt and put his lips as close to her ear as possible. "You're still bleeding, it is best if I help you remove your shirt so as to avoid you hurting yourself. Try not to lift your other arm, I'm going to try to remove your shirt while moving it the least amount possible." Malon shivered at his hot breath tickling the tip of her ear and it sent a strange sensation from the back of her neck and all along her spine. She nodded, unable to speak and not trusting her voice. The bleak temperature of the water bit into her skin as he lifted her shirt above her head and down her arm. She felt a stinging sensation on her shoulder blade as the cloth had dried and stuck to her skin in certain areas of the wound. She tried her best not to make a sound as he know dabbed at the long cut with her wet shirt. "I'm going to need to suture it, I'll be back." She felt the waves of the icy water as he moved away from her, she knew that he had to do it but was not looking forward to the pain.

She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the ripples again in the water as he made his way back. Malon gripped her shoulders tighter hoping to cover as much as possible with her arms crossed now fully aware of his proximity. "Ready?" He asked as his fingers began to pinch her skin together. She hissed at the pain that shot through her but nodded again not speaking. As he pierced her skin with the needle Malon bit into her lip, her knuckles turning white with the immense grip she allowed on her arms. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes but she refused to scream or let any sound escape.

… **WITH SHEIK AND SARIA…**

"We're almost there." Saria said as she continued on the path. Sheik followed closely, her heart palpitating with a strange excitement, her muscles yearned for a fight and yet she hoped it would not come to that when she rescued Malon. 'I hope it's her, so that I can bring her home, back to her family and back to her beloved. Link is going to be beyond thrilled." She smiled inwardly, "We're not too far from the clearing now, there is a small shoal up ahead but I'm going to stop here and send my fairy to survey the area before we approach. I'm not sure if the soldiers have returned or not. But we better be careful." Sheik nodded and leaned back onto a tree, remaining silent. He watched as the small fairy faded into the distance and closed her eyes, awaiting her return.

…. **WITH MALON AND ELIJAH…**

 **WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! WARNING! SKIP TO SARIA AND SHEIK IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS OR ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH**

With one final tug Elijah took his dagger and cut the suture thread. He ran his fingers along her wound to inspect his work before administering an herbal remedy. "I'm going to need that to dry for a bit before we can clean it again. It should only take a few moments." He had brought some moss from one of the many boulders that lined the shoal and used it to begin washing her back. Malon straightened out and tensed as soon as she felt his hands working on her back, the sensation of his warm hands running up and down the curves of her upper body sent a rush of emotions making her dizzy and nearly tip over. Malon focused her vision and held her breath when a pair of strong arms enveloped her from behind. In a fit of panic she turned around to face Elijah but quickly regretted her decision when she realized she was still without a shirt.

He met her eyes, a tender expression on his handsome face. His green eyes a lit with passion. She froze in his embrace, unable to move or push him away. His hands slid up her back, his fingers barely grazing her skin as they reached the top and tangled in her hair releasing her luscious red locks from the ribbon that held them in place. His eyes left her face to watch as they bobbed in a small pool around her body in the water. He drew her body closer, his chest now looming less than an inch away from hers. His left hand massaged the back of her slim neck while the other pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He ran his fingers up to her cheek and stroked gingerly all along her cheek bone and back down to her jaw.

Malon's breath caught in her throat, she closed her eyes melting into his touch, his gestures unlike anything she had ever felt before. With Link there had been a desperation, a longing, from having to hold in his emotions for so long, but Elijah was taking his time, appreciating her, as though touching a flower for the first time. Her body quivered at every touch, she was unsure of everything and his advances only sought to confuse her even more. There was a void inside her that she longed to fill with Link's eternal love but now with everything that had happened she knew that could no longer come to pass. She felt lonely, unloved, like an old rag being thrown away without even a glance back as she remembered that he was soon to marry. Yet here was Elijah, his eyes boring into her as though she were the sacred Tri Force.

'Should I just give in? Should I let him be near me like this? No…I love Link…I can't…I just can't…' She felt him cup her face with his hands and she quickly placed a hand on his chest to halt his advance but as soon as she made contact with his smooth skin her hand felt ablaze. His hard muscle tempted her and she gave in for a moment as she dug her fingers into the rigid flesh. It felt so new her other hand moved almost involuntarily to his other pectoral and continued up to his firm shoulders, her fingers spread wide as she kneaded across making their way to his neck. Elijah rested his forehead on hers, each stroke of her fingers on his skin receded his consciousness into absolute passion.

Her hands on his neck broke through his final barrier and he dissipated all reason as his lips made contact with her soft plump lips.

His mouth was like fire, his lips smoldering hot against her own. She closed the distance between them, the supple flesh of her chest pressed against his bare skin sent thrills down to her core. Elijah's hands had moved down her back to rest on her waist as he pulled her in even closer. Malon's delicate fingers tangled in his hair as his lowered to her hips, gripping tight. His ardent kisses sent her ablaze when his tongue traced along her bottom lip begging to navigate within. She succumbed to his fire and allowed him to enter her mouth, gasping as his tongue tangled with her own exploring her with a hunger like no other. Feeling the rush and thrill of it all she released another moan into his mouth, running her delicate fingers along his neck and shoulders. He groaned as his hands lowered from her waist line over her derriere, massaging her thighs as he hooked his hand behind her knees and pulled them around his waist.

Malon pulled away from his dangerous kisses but failed in pulling away completely as he left a trail of wet open mouthed kisses down her jaw line to her ear lobe. She groaned and tightened her grasp around his neck as he sucked on her ear lobe. She bit her bottom lip and muffled a scream when she felt his searing tongue slide along her neck leaving her blood boiling. His breath felt like a scorching heat wave against her skin, but it only left her wanting more. She was swallowed whole by her own arousal, a primal desire that she felt was unstoppable at the moment. With everything that had broken her just moments before, her worries, her sadness, her anger and frustrations, suspended temporarily she let herself indulge in this attraction.

Her entire being ravenous for this carnal pleasure. She arched her back and pulled him closer, urging him to continue his ardent kisses that burned her to her soul.

….. **SARIA AND SHEIK…..**

Saria turned a dark shade of red at the whispers of her fairy. Sheik furrowed her brows together and suddenly looked up in the direction the fairy flew from. "What is it? Is she ok?" Saria nodded slowly but couldn't find her voice, "Saria! What is it?" Sheik grew more on edge by the second and decided to sprint off in the direction of the shoal. "NO! WAIT SHEIK!" Saria shouted but was too late. As Sheik's figure disappeared into the forest she followed suit as fast as she could.

After a short distance Saria ran smack into the statue like figure of Sheik. Regaining her composure she clutched Sheiks' hand tightly and nudged her to move back. Sheik could not believe her eyes, her mouth agape, unmoving she watched as the two figures melded into one another. Malon, Link's beloved was kissing another man. She was very intimately kissing another man. A blush began to rise on Sheik's face but she found she could not look away. Surely this could not be the same young woman she had met, this could not be Malon, the innocent ranch maiden who had fallen madly in love with the Hero of Time. If her heart was wholly and completely in the hands of Link why was she kissing another man with the burning passion of a thousand suns? She noted many details on the young woman's face, her expressions, but also her hair.

Sheik remembered that weeks before Link's return she had seen Malon delivering milk to the castle, her hair had been much shorter then…it could not have grown to such lengths in the short amount of time since then. She noted her arms, they were toned and fit, a bit muscular like an apprentice of battle. No this could not be the same woman…but her face, her face remained the same and Sheik never forgot a face. This left her with more questions than answers, she had decided that she had seen enough and retreated in the woods followed closely by Saria. She remained silent until they reached the Forest Temple. "What are you thinking Sheik?" Sheik shook her head, "Too many questions…it is confirmed that the woman we saw just now is Malon." Saria sighed and nodded slowly, "I was afraid of that."

Sheik also nodded to her reply, "I just don't understand. Why fake your own death and or kidnapping? If she was in danger why didn't she tell Link? And now there's that, Link was madly in love with her. If he confessed his love to her but she did not feel the same, why didn't she reject him? But I know that to be untrue, I've known for a long time of her affections towards Link. She could not fool anyone, her love for him was genuine, and so beautiful. Just like his towards her…but now she is in love with another man? She escaped with him? She was in danger but could not tell Link and in the process fell in love with her savior?" Saria huffed next to her, "She didn't look in danger to me…" Sheik glanced at the angry sage, "I understand you're upset, Link is a most treasured friend, still, this just doesn't make sense…there has to be more. Saria, we must keep knowledge of Malon being alive to ourselves. No one else must know." Saria crossed her arms and turned her head to the side, "I make no promises. If Link especially asks me I will not lie. If anything he would be infuriated to find out that she was alive and we didn't tell him." Sheik nodded once again tapping a finger to her chin, "This may be true, but until I know the entire story I cannot make judgment upon this situation and make it worse by revealing delicate information. I could be putting her life in danger." Saria huffed again, "I could be putting Link's life in danger." Saria uncrossed her arms and softened her angry expression, "Fine, I'll keep it to myself. For now."

"I hate to ask this of you but, I need you to keep an eye on them. I need to be made aware if they plan to leave Hyrule, living here would be unwise for her if she just falsified her death and she cannot stay in the woods forever." Saria nodded, displeased with her new task but said nothing against it. "Thank you Saria, I shall take my leave now." Sheik stood back and played another melody on her harp before disappearing in pink orbs. Saria sighed and looked to her tree stump, 'Link is my closest and dearest friend. I feel like I am betraying his trust by not letting him know of this…this woman and her new lover…' "I hope you can forgive me one day Link." She whispered with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

… **AT HYRULE CASTLE…**

Zelda returned to her chambers, still in heavy contemplation over what she had just seen. "Why Malon?" she paced back and forth, unable to make sense of anything. An urgent knock startled the Princess, "Who is it?" Placing a hand on her heart to try and compose herself she neared the door, listening for a reply, "It is I, Quintus, your majesty. My King Selyf awaits you in the courtyard, he insists that it is an urgent matter that he speak with you." Zelda took a deep breath and eyes herself once in the mirror before exiting and following Quintus to the courtyard, "Thank you Quintus. I shall see him at once."

Quintus nodded and bowed to the Princess. "Is Link within the castle grounds?" Quintus side glanced the Princess and spoke, "No your majesty. He has left to the Lon Lon Ranch. He left word with me to notify his father of his where abouts earlier today. He stated that he wanted to help the young maiden's only living relative in any way that he could before the funeral ceremony took place this evening." Princess Zelda nodded and thanked Quintus before reaching the door to the courtyard.

As she stepped out into the beautiful garden she turned back towards Quintus who had already disappeared from the doorway. She turned back towards the courtyard and made her way about the garden seeking the King of Osirian. She soon found him standing before a bush of red roses, "King Selyf, you requested to see me?" King Selyf straightened himself and turned to bow to the Princess. "Princess Zelda, forgive the urgency of this meet. I merely wished to know if you had found any information regarding the ranch maiden. Forgive the intrusion but Sir Nirai had mentioned he had spoken with you about the situation at hand? I merely wanted to inquire as to whether or not you had come across any new information?"

Zelda sighed and stepped closer to the King. "I have…but I am not sure what to make of it…" The King walked over to nearby marble bench and took a seat, he motioned the Princess to follow and crossed his hands on his lap. "Please, set your worries at ease, tell me. What have you discovered?" Princess Zelda followed and sat next to the King. She sat straight and looked directly into the Kings' eyes, "Malon is alive."

The King's eyebrows knit together and his eyes narrowed, "Are you certain?" Princess Zelda nodded firmly, "Yes, I am certain. The problem is…I saw her in the arms of another man and I cannot help but question, what could have happened in a single day for all of this to have happened the way it did? Why did she fake her death? Why did she accept Link's proposal if she was in love with another? I mean, is that why she faked her death? Because she couldn't muster up the courage to tell him that she was already in love with another? That seems extreme for something so trivial…I just don't understand. Now this is the farce that we all must endure and pray that Link does not discover her to be alive. I fear that the heartbreak that Link would suffer at this knowledge would be far worse than what we see now, it would change him, he would lost that uncanny ability to trust those around him and who knows how else."

The King placed his hand underneath his chin and sat for a moment in thought. "We must not tell him. That seems to be our only choice. As for this woman, we must do our best to make sure that he moves on, as quickly as possible so that if the day comes that he should find out about her existence it is not as devastating." Zelda sighed again, "That seems to be our only option. But how can we help him move on?" The King turned to her slightly and spoke quietly, "Not too long ago I had received word that the King of Noreyes is seeking suitors for his daughter, he had even requested that he meet my son. I had denied his request due to Link's affections for this young woman. Now that he is able to, I should take him to meet this Princess of Noreyes and have him engaged." Zelda shook her head immediately, "I do not agree. You seek your answer in having your son betrothed? That will not help him, he needs time to heal, but perhaps being away from Hyrule. Going away on another adventure, being away from all of this madness-" "And what if he should run into this woman across his new adventure? You mentioned that she was with a new man, what if these people make their home somewhere he visits? If he is betrothed and married he will sooner or later grow fond of his bride and perhaps she can help him heal. In my day we married by arrangement, not love. Love has destroyed him, it can heal him in time, with a new interest right in front of him. I will need your help to convince him should he deny me, and if I am not mistaken this will be an idea that he will need heavy influence with. I cannot do it alone, and I cannot bare to see him this way any longer!" Zelda sat still, taken aback at his words.

This idea was not the best, and perhaps it was even the wrong choice but at the moment there were no other choices. "I will try and convince him, let me know once you are about to discuss this matter with him so that I may be prepared for him. " The King gave the Princess a curt nod and stood to leave but turned and bowed, "I thank you Princess. You have no idea how much this means to me." Zelda nodded in return, as he turned away a wicked grin took place, 'You have no idea indeed how much this means to me! Fool! That Malon and Elijah played perfectly into my plans….I am truly blessed…hahahaha!'

…...

Hello! I just wanted to thank everyone still reading this. I truly hope to keep this story going until I finish it, so I thank you all for reading.

Please leave a review, and have an awesome day/evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda

WARNING MATURE CONTENT!

 **MALON AND ELIJAH**

Behind closed eyes she lost all will and control over herself. She fell adrift in the waters of carnal pleasure. Her wistful moans were deafening when his lips would part from hers. Steam rose from their skin, suddenly the cool waters were not chilling they were refreshing amidst a plethora of fire and passion flowing through their bodies like a dance. The rhythm of their hearts in unison setting the sultry beat. There was a pull from her core, almost vibrating, when his hands, open palmed, dragged down from her shoulders and clasped her bottom lifting her to his body. On instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist, the friction of her movements drove him into a thrilling madness. One of his hands traced back up her side and teased the edge of her breast with a slow graze as he continued moving higher sending shivers down to her hips. His fingers entwined in her hair once more, she ground into him, he growled and closed his fingers in her silky strands of rouge and lifted her face away from his. Elijah could feel his manhood aching to be inside her, an almost painful desire and yet he resisted. He rested his forehead on hers and listened to their uneven breaths before he spoke. She could feel her chest against his, the touch sending tingling chills up her neck.

"I know…that this is what I want." He said in between breaths. "I yearn to have my way with you right here and now. I crave to make you mine and have you forget any and everything." He chuckled softly, untangling his hand from her hair and pulling one of her arms down to lace his fingers with hers. "Scar, if you asked it of me…this instant…I would forsake the world for you. We could ride out, leave this world behind, to live in peace away from all of this, far, far away. No one would ever catch wind of us again." He moved their hands over his chest and laid her small hand over his heart. "You have my heart. And you have all of me. If you would only give me your heart, all of you, I could make you the happiest woman in existence."

Tears flowed down Malon's cheeks, she bit her lip as she pulled away to look him in the eye, "I can't…despite everything, despite not being able to be with Link or that he is going to wed another I still love him. I would be lying if I told you that I could give you my heart and all of me with it, and I don't want to lie." She shook her head, "Not to you. There's no denying that there is an attraction between us, and I know that I have grown really close to you. I would give my life for you…but not to you. Perhaps one day, when I have completely let him go I can try but…not right now…I-I-I don't even know why I let this get this far…I'm so sorry." She unwrapped herself from him and used her arms to cover herself as she made her way to the shore and grabbed her shirt and belongings. "I'm heading back towards the clearing…I'm so sorry Elijah. I never meant to hurt you." She turned away from him and slipped on her shirt making her way back.

Elijah stood in the water, staring at his hands, unable to process what had just happened. He had her, she was there in his arms one moment, kissing him and giving herself to him and the next she was gone. Had he ruined their moment by confessing his love to her? How had that ruined everything? Doesn't that usually encourage a woman to give herself entirely to her lover? That was it though, he was not her lover. He had approached her during a moment of vulnerability, and taken advantage of her feelings of betrayal and abandonment. She was lonely and he had needed her touch, ached for it but he hadn't cared how it happened. If anything, he had only hurt her by placing another burden on her shoulders…him.

He finished washing off, submerging himself completely underwater for a moment before heading back to the clearing after her. His mind was set, he was going to apologize for everything and resume his role of guard until the right time came along to release her. He didn't even know why he had initiated something like this, now that his mind was clear and she was not near he reminded himself that he was a servant of his King and Country first, and a man last. And then there was the promise he had made to himself long ago…

He reached the clearing and saw her sitting on the ground by the tent. Her knees up to her chest with one arm carelessly wrapped around them, her small fingers carelessly toying with the blades of grass. She had put on a fresh shirt and pants but her feet were bare and her silky hair had been brushed and let loose cascading around her shoulders. "Scarlett, I wish to apologize for my actions. I let my emotions take hold of me and made an offer that I couldn't live up to. I have said it before but I'll say it again, I serve my King and Country first, and by offering you a future with me I have betrayed myself. I lied, Scarlett. I could not have made you happy." He watched her carefully, a pleasant smile on her face, she seemed to not have heard him. "Scarlett?"

Elijah kneeled in front of her, "I understand. The curious thing is that when I left you all I could think about was how foolish I had been to leave. I could have been honest but still remained where I was with you and tried, truly tried to love you with everything that I am. I mean, there you were, this fierce but loving man offering me a new life, filled with happiness and peace and I just walked away." Elijah's heart thrummed loudly against his chest, he had been mistaken once again. If he would have only been patient with her, he could have had her. Now what could he say? "But don't worry. I could never live with myself if you were not true to yourself. You have a duty to fulfill, and I am just in the way. That seems to be my curse. I was in the way of your King with Link and I was removed. Now I am doing it once more. Clouding your judgment and standing in the way of your principals as a man of King and Country." She smiled and bowed her head low, 'It seems it would be best if I just disappeared…' the thought drifted through her mind brutally stabbing at her heart.

He could see the tears glistening on her face, he was at a loss for words. Feeling as though his entire world had crumbled underneath him, his demented sense of duty was impeding his happiness and yet he knew deep down that he had his own personal mission to fulfill before he could ever make anyone happy. If he was honest with himself, he didn't even know if he would survive it. Being with her had made him nearly forget the reason why he had wanted to become the strongest in the first place. She was like a drug, numbing his senses and keeping him in a state of bliss, unable to recall any feelings of vengeance. "It's better this way. Trust me." She nodded and rested her head on her knees. "I'm sure it is." He walked past her and went into the tent to hide his pain. As soon as he was in the safety of darkness he slumped onto the ground, his fists trembling against the dirt, "Forgive me Scar…"

After a long while Malon took a much needed deep breath, expanding her stiff lungs and letting the air into her hollow soul. She felt numb, and yet it was as though she were teetering on the precipice of a giant cliff, no turning back, but failing to fall to her inevitable doom. Feeling lost a warm feeling took over from within and she sang. She laid herself down on the grass, her hair splayed around her like small red wings, and her hands rested beside her in a V shape. Her eyes scanned the sky, the multiple tones of orange, pink and violet brought back into her thoughts what was happening elsewhere at this precise moment. Not wanting to linger on those thoughts she closed her eyes instead and simply sang her beloved mother's song.

 **AT LON LON RANCH**

The skies had begun to change in hue, announcing the setting of the sun. It would soon be time to start the funeral, Hylians were walking through the iron gates and standing together in the field. Lanterns were being handed out to each individual, along with a candle, for the end of the funeral. Link stood in her house, keeping Ingo company on their small dining table. Ingo held his head with his hands but remained silent. "It's almost time Ingo." The broken man nodded, not wanting to move, and yet he made an effort and stood ready to face the truth he so longed to avoid.

Everyone stood quiet, a solemn face on each and every citizen present. There were chairs spread across the field with a small podium at the entrance to the corral. As soon as everyone was seated Ingo entered the corral followed by Link and finally the Princess. Zelda stood at the podium and addressed everyone, "Citizens of Hyrule, we gather tonight in remembrance of a bright young woman whom has left this world too soon.-"Link's heart beat loudly in his chest, a deafening pressure silenced Zelda's words, and he closed his eyes. Somewhere, somewhere far off in the distance like a faint whisper in the wind Malon's voice reached him. Link placed his hands over his face, 'I can hear you…your beautiful voice…' He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he looked up to meet Zelda's sad eyes, "It's time Link." He nodded and cleared his throat, his heart still pounding against his chest, but he needed to speak.

Link came forward taking Zelda's place at the podium. "Malon was special to me. From the moment our eyes met for the first time, I knew she would be forever a part of me. That fiery red hair, those brilliant blue eyes that shone with starlight, I love her like no other." He looked onto the crowd, many had tears in their eyes, others looked lost in a cloud of sadness, he continued, "She was kind to me, befriended me before anyone else in Hyrule. After I met her that was it, she became my reason for existing…my reason for pushing myself and never give up. She gave me courage when I lacked it, she gave me hope when I was lost, a simple smile lit up my day like the radiance of the sun. I fell in love with her, hopelessly in love, because she saw me like no one else did. She saw my soul, and I saw hers. I wasted time, not being by her side like I wanted to, I know that is something everyone thinks when a loved one passes, wasted time…" He paused, bending over the podium, feeling broken once more. Taking a deep breath he reached into his side pouch and pulled out his Ocarina. He placed it against his lips and as his mind filled with the memory of Malon's beautiful face basking in the sunlight, a smile dancing on her lips as the wind tousled her scarlet locks behind her, and so he played her mother's song.

The notes carried out into the night sky, tears fell from everyone's eyes as they listened to the love pouring out from his instrument. The horses neighed in the background and stomped their hooves against the ground and he remembered everything. Each second of every moment he had spent with her, every tear, every hug, every smile, every frown, and every kiss, no matter how few. At the end of her song all the lanterns were lit, "Rest in peace, my love. I will see you again." He put his ocarina away and took the lit lantern from Zelda's hands, as soon as he released his lantern the crowd followed and they drifted away like a river of stars flowing towards heaven.

Ingo stood in the background, unable to speak as he gazed in awe at all the lanterns floating away. Link turned to face him, "Ingo…" Ingo raised his hand to stop him from speaking and turned to walk away but not before speaking out quietly so that only Link could hear, "Please…don't come back, take Epona and never return…don't think I could bear it." Link took a step back, shock coursing through him, 'Never return to Lon Lon Ranch?' He looked around, the corral, the house, the barn, and the ruins…he nodded slowly understanding precisely why he had spoken those words. He turned to look at Zelda, his eyes wide and unable to breathe properly, but she understood. Zelda nodded her head and mouthed a silent 'Go.' before he took off running past Ingo, and out the gate. He was hurt by Ingo's demand, he understood it, but being unable to return to what once was her home…no…'Her home is in my heart. Now and forever.' He confirmed in his head as he decided that he would take his father's offer and return to Osirian as soon as possible. He ran as far as his legs carried him before the blind sense of direction brought an idea forth and now out in the middle of Hyrule field he looked above him and followed the trail of lights that went in the direction of the forest.

'Saria…' A small smile crossed his lips. With that he called Epona and began to make his way towards his most cherished friend.

 **MALON**

Elijah had been inside the tent for a long time now. The night had settled in, the pale waning moon offering the only light. Malon had packed a few supplies and was ready to leave the clearing, with one last glance towards the tent she marched herself back towards the spring to gather a few herbs before her journey and decided she would find her way to Noreyes. Away from Hyrule, and away from Osirian. Perhaps once in the Kingdom of Noreyes she would gather more supplies and truly journey across the world.

Malon bent over the small spring and splashed some cool water on her tear stained face, she sighed staring at her reflection. "Have courage…Have courage…"She bit her lip and forced down the ache in her throat that would only be followed by her tears. Putting the last of the herbs into a satchel she began to stand only to tense and crouch down again as she heard a sound of someone or something shuffling behind the bushes across from the spring. She took a quick survey of what was immediately around her to use as a weapon but her swords were too far away, her hands would have to suffice. "Come on…come at me!" She shouted as she readied herself for what was next.

 **EARLIER WITH LINK AND SARIA**

Saria sat on her stump under the Forest Temple with her knees drawn into her chest and her chin resting on her arms. She felt guilty for agreeing to silence…she knew that Link would come eventually and what would she do then? Would she follow through and lie to her dear friend? She had never lied to Link before…he was her dearest friend, and she was his most trusted most loyal friend. 'I protected him from so much growing up, how can I protect him now? What should I do? Oh great goddesses…great Deku Tree…anyone please help me…' A strong wind carried the dry leaves of autumn into the sky and tousling her emerald green locks about her sweet face. 'I don't know what that means…' Almost as though it were a reply Link had made it up the final step leading to the clearing. 

He stood there, his silhouette that of the proud hero she always remembered. As he grew nearer his features came into view as the light of the faeries surrounding her created a dim glow. It was at this moment that she searched through his face, his tired eyes, his half-hearted smile, but she found that his pain overshadowed all that he once was. He was broken, and she could see into his soul that he would never be the same again. She sighed once more, she knew what she had to do…there was no doubt in her heart, mind and soul.

"Saria, my dear friend. How I've missed you." He bent down and scooped her tiny form into his arms for a gentle embrace. Saria buried her face in his shoulder and tried to keep her tears at bay but failed. Link noticed her distress and set her down before kneeling down face to face with her trembling form. "Hey, what's the matter?" Saria pushed her tears aside and looked deep into his mesmerizing blue eyes, she had to do it now, there was no holding back. "You're in pain, I can see it clear as day. She meant a lot to you, this Malon." Link's eyes dimmed as he averted her stare and turned his face slightly away. Saria took a deep breath and placed her hands on his face to gently turn him towards her once more. "Link, there is something I must tell you." Link smiled sadly at his childhood friend, "Tell me then, I am listening." She closed her eyes for a moment, to assert herself, and then spoke loud and clear. "Your suffering for this woman is senseless." Link's eyes widened in shock at Saria's words, he pulled away in slight horror at his friend's words, he couldn't believe it, this was not like his friend... "S-Saria...W-why…why would you say that? How could you say that?!" Saria narrowed her eyes at him and stood up to pace back and forth in front of her usual spot. "I don't know how to tell you, all I know is that I must. It is my duty as your best friend to end this delusion of pain that you are in. I could never forgive myself if I went on with this farce." She stopped pacing and turned to look directly into her friends' eyes, "She's alive Link. Malon is alive."

For what seemed like an eternity there was only silence between them. Only the forest creatures could be heard for miles until his whisper reached her ears. "She's alive…my love is alive" Seeing a sparkle of hope glint in his eyes Saria shook her head fervently and ran to him. He felt cold to the touch as she placed her small hands on his shoulders and with teary eyes she spoke with urgency, "You don't understand Link. She is alive but I saw her with another man! They were kissing and holding each other very close!" His face drained of color and that storm of blue in his eyes dulled out as he continued to stare with confusion at his friend. "She doesn't love you. My guess is she faked her death so she wouldn't have to tell you…or I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet…I don't understand her cowardice…I just know that I saw her."

Link closed his eyes and stood up dusting the grass from his tunic. He began to walk towards the entrance of the clearing when he stopped his advance. His hands formed into fists as he stood unmoving, "Where?" Saria hiccupped as she shook her head, "No…I-I won't tell you." "WHERE!?" His loud voice echoed and silenced the entire area. Saria's sobs carried in the wind as she collapsed on the tri force pedestal, "Link…please…" Her tears fell unto the tri force symbol, her arms trembled, "Please Link…it won't matter…" "It matters to me Saria. I have to know what happened. This….I should have gone with my instincts and investigated the matter more closely. I knew there was something more to her 'death', but my pain blinded me. I have to know what happened, or I will never have peace."

At this she could no longer hold back and she relinquished the information. He nodded back in her direction and thanked her while he began to make his way out of the forest. Saria sat there unable to move. She knew this was more or less how he would react. She hoped they were no longer there, and that Link would find nothing in relation to their relocation.

 **WITH LINK**

He trudged through the woods, lost in the deep recesses of his mind he followed his feet mindlessly. After what seemed like an hour he came upon a small spring. He let his eyes trail he surroundings but nearly collapsed onto his knees when his eyes stopped upon a maiden with furious long locks of red hair. As he made to move closer his feet made a sound and caught her attention. Blazing blues searched for the source of the sound as stormy blue eyes bored onto her fair face and drank in her beauty.


End file.
